Two of a Kind
by KaneCenaZombie12
Summary: What Happens when Daryl and Merle get a new neighbors? Meet Eva Brown and her Alaskan malamute Arizona, after being abused mentally and physically her mother sends her to live in a small town near Atlanta, Georgia. Meet Daryl Dixon Badass hunter extraordinaire, can she change this man's heart and mind for the better or will someone or something ruin it? post-apocalypse will clash
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Dixons

**Two Of a Kind**

**Theme song: Life Is a Highway by Rascal Flatts**

Chapter 1: Meet the Dixons

Eva sighed as she stood outside her new home.

It was a plain white trailer with broken down stairs, the roof looked a little worse for wear.

Yea this trailer had seen better days, she had moved from Ohio to warm a small town in Georgia.

After the movers had come and gone, Eva and her Alaskan malamute Arizona stood outside observing the old home.

"Well it's gunna need work buddy but I think we can do it. What do you think?" She asks her companion.

The dog looks up at her and sneezes, Eva smiles and shakes her head.

She walks to her tool chest she stole from her dad, and got to work taking the old wood out.

She wipes her brow when a blue truck parks to the trailer next to hers.

Eva figures it was her neighbor, she turns back to her work trying to get the last stubborn step.

She huffs and looks up and two men step out of the truck.

She gets up and shyly walks over to them.

"Hi um, my names Eva. I'm your new neighbor, umm I was wondering if you could help me?" She smiles walking up to the younger man.

She sticks her hand out to him; he turns and looks back at her his eyes squinting at her.

"Sorry I ain't into whatever yur offerin." He mumbles in a throaty southern accent.

Eva blushes and shakes her head. "No, no I umm...see I...this last step is giving me..."

Before she could finish he bumps his shoulder against hers walking away from her.

Eva looks down biting her lip, the older man smirks, chuckling as he follows the younger one inside.

She feels her hand being nuzzled; looking down at Arizona, she kneels hugging him.

"Come on boy think I can do it again." She whispers as she walks back to trailer.

She eyes the step for the thousand time that day, she takes her booted right foot and brings it down but it doesn't budge.

Grumbling, she points to it." Fine, you win this round you demon step, but as sure as I live here you will come off!" She declares.

Hearing a scoff, Eva squeaks and jumps turning she puts her hand to her heart.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." It was the younger man, he eyes her. "Ya always talk to ya self?"

Eva blushes and looks down biting her lip; she shakes her head her curly brown hair flying all over.

"Yes...well...no...sometimes." She whispers.

He nods looking at her. "Names Daryl Dixon, my brother Merle is in the house."

Eva looks up and smiles. "It's nice to meet you! This is my dog Arizona."

She introduces the malamute, who was sleeping under the shade.

Daryl nods. "Can help ya with the trailer, knew the neighbors before ya. They did take good care of it."

Eva's smile grows bigger. "Really?! That would be nice! I can pay you if you like."

She offers excitedly, Daryl shakes his head. "Naw, it's ok. This will be free, though ya can buy what's needed."

She nods ecstatic, he walks past her taking the tools and rips the last bored.


	2. Chapter 2: Quiet days and long nights

Two of A Kind

**Themesong: Landslide by: Dixie Chicks**

**Author's note: The last story I wrote about Joe Peltier I felt wasn't going where I wanted it. I promise I may take it up again. **

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 2: Quite Days and Loud Nights

It had been a week, Eva and Daryl and become friends to Merle's dislike.

Every night Merle tried to keep her up by having parties that she became a night owl.

Daryl felt bad and tried to tell Merle to knock it off but his brother refused.

Then came one Saturday night where Merle invited her to one of his parties.

He had told her Daryl would be there so she agreed, not thinking anything of it.

She dressed in a white loose long sleeved shirt, Jeans and dress shoes.

Eva looked at Arizona who was a sleep on the couch. "Come on boy, let's go make nice."

Huffing, the canine followed her outside where music boomed from the trailer next door.

"Maybe this is a bad idea...what do you think?" She whispers to her companion.

Arizona gave her a duh look as they walked up the steps, several men stood outside smoking.

One of them whistled. "Hey good lookin! Come on over here and show us the goods!"

Eva bowed her head, her curls hid her face, maybe this was a bad idea.

Nudging his mistress back to their trailer, the dog whimpers.

That's when the door banged open and Merle steps out."Well, well,well look who shows up."

She bits her lip and looks up. "Hi Merle." She whispers, seeing smoke sweep out into the fresh night air.

"Ya boys met our entertainment for the night? My baby brother's new it girl." He asks.

Eva heard chuckles from behind her. "Is that so boss?" She stiffens as Arizona growls behind her.

"Maybe this was a mistake...I'll…umm…see our way back." She says as Merle walks up to her.

"Now where's the hurry?" He wraps an arm around her shoulder and she stiffens.

"I...I have work in the morning I should go and sleep." Her voice lowers and softens

Merle shakes his head as the other men start walking up to her, Arizona gives off a loud bark.

Eva looks and sees her fury friend with its fur standing up, on his hunches, his ears pulled back, and showing off is teeth like he was a big wolf to which he probably was half wolf.

The men behind her seem unsure of what to do. "Umm...boss what now?" Merle growls and glares at her.

"Call the mutt off." Eva shakes her head no as Merle yells at her again.

By this time a blue Chevy pickup comes pulling up, Daryl steps out.

"The hell is going on?" Eva looks at the man. "Merle what's goin on? Why's Eva here?"

Eva looks at Merle. "You said he was here." She voiced as loud as she could.

Merle chuckles. "I lied, wanted to see what was so great about ya that my lil' brothers gotta ignore me."

Merle gave an exasperated sigh and pushes her away causing the young woman to stumble.

Arizona bit down on Merle's pant leg and tugged him to the floor, Merle screaming.

"Kill it! Kill this mutt! Someone get it!" Eva looks up to see one of the men take out a pistol.

"No! Stop!" She goes to run to him but the shot was already made.

Eva stops and looks at the slumped over dog, her knees give out she falls to the ground.

"Ari... Arizona ? No...no...oh god no." She starts shaking her head as she crawls to him.

Eva's sobs broke out as she laid his head on her lap "No!" She screams "No!"

Burying her face in his white and black fur she sobs. "Come back please, come back."

In the background she could hear Daryl's muffled yells; she was rocking Arizona when she felt him paw her leg.

Gasping, she looks down to see her friend looking up at her, the dog whimpers.

"Oh... Arizona , oh god. We got to get you to a vet." She looks around seeing red and blue lights coming into the trailer park.

Officers had pulled up as Daryl walked over to her with his head down.

"I'm...sorry, I understand if ya don't want ta talk ta me again." He mumbles.

Eva looked down at her whimpering dog; she knew it took them awhile to trust each other.

Eva shook her head. "No...it's not your fault Daryl. Merle told me you were going to be here, he's the one that screwed up. It's his fault."

The man nods as a police officer walks up them, Daryl explains everything to him.

The officer lets them take Arizona to the vet while they dealt with Merle and his gang.

WD~WD~WD~WD

It had been an hour since they brought the poor dog in.

It seemed all the doctors and nurses were working as best they could.

They even brought in a man named Hershel to do the operation.

By this time Eva was pacing a hole in the floor, Daryl watching her until he got annoyed.

"Come sit, ain't doin ya any good with that pacin." Sighing, she agrees as she sits beside him.

Eva looks at her hands, worry still evident has her knee started bouncing.

"Have a feelin that Merle and his gang are goin to jail." He said.

Daryl thought striking up a conversation with her would ease her mind.

"I ain't bailin him out this time...he hurt ya dog, I will say... I'm sorry." Eva looks at him; Daryl has his head down his hands folded in his lap.

Sighing she takes her hand in his. "Thank you, but you don't have to be sorry for him. He chose to do what he wanted, that's not on you."

Daryl looks at her and nods, she smiles and bumps his shoulder.

He chuckles, Daryl had never felt as comfortable as he did with her and he couldn't explain it.

Merle said something along the lines of, "havin' him by the balls", though Daryl brushed it off.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Around 12 at night the two vets walked out with blood on their scrubs.

Eva stood up, anxious to hear about her dog. "Are you Eva Brown?", the elderly looking one of the two asked.

"Yes, please tell me is he ok?" She pleads, Daryl stood back he felt like she didn't need him.

The older looking man of the two laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Your dog pulled through with no complications, he's lucky that bullet missed everything."

Eva let out a sigh; they sent her off saying that Arizona needed time to heel.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1: Hunting and fishing tr

**Two of A Kind**

**Themesong: That's My Kind of Night by: Luke Bryan**

Chapter 3 part 1: Hunting Fishing Trip

It took a week for Arizona to heel, all that time Daryl helped Eva when he wasn't at work.

Though Eva didn't want to press charges, Merle was still in jail since he broke his probation agreement.

Around this time Daryl had also finished fixing her trailer, she tried to thank him by making him dinner.

At first he declined, but with much persistence she was able to make him agree.

That's why he was here standing outside her door nervous, since no one has asked him to dinner before.

Sighing, he hesitates before knocking on the door. Eva opened the door with a brilliant smile on her face.

He couldn't help but stare at her, she was wearing cowgirl boots, shorts showing off her legs, a long sleeved beige gypsy shirt that hung off her shoulder and a small cowgirl hat.

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle she always seemed to wear the quirkiest clothes, but that's the things that attracted him to her.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it come in!" She declares as she steps aside.

He walks in and smiles looking around her trailer, it had a vintage feel like he stepped into the 40's or 50's.

Eva had told him how she loved that time period, but she loved this time period as well.

It also had some Japanese style to it, it seems to blend with everything.

"Thanks fer invitin me, ya don't have ta do this." He mumbles, slightly embarrassed.

Eva gave an exasperated sigh. "Daryl Dixon, you have gone above and beyond from just fixing my porch steps. You fixed my roof, plumbing, and my rust bucket of a truck. No one has ever done that for me, you're a very sweet gentleman."

She blushed when she finished looking at her boots that was the most awkward thing she could say especially to a handsome man like Daryl.

Daryl smirks at her red face, "yes ma'm." Eva's blush grows darker as she scurries to the kitchen.

He chuckles, following behind. "What we havin?" Eva doesn't say anything, her head bowed looking in the oven.

Her shoulders begin to shake, Daryl knew she was crying. He felt uncomfortable, it's no wonder he smelt something burnt.

"I'm sorry...I burnt the food." Eva sniffles, "I thought everything was right..."

Daryl walks over and takes an oven mitt, pulling out the pan.

Looking down he could see they were once steaks, now looking like charcoal.

"Ain't nuthin to cry over, was an accident." Though if it was him, his old man would have beat him already.

She shakes her curly hair, "It was supposed to be your dinner and now it's...ruined."

He sighs and tossed the whole pan out. "Naw come on girl stop, I'll take ya huntin maybe fishin. It'll be better than steaks."

Eva looks up, "Really? But it's supposed to be you and your brother's time."

Daryl shrugs, "He ain't here. besides I can teach ya how to skin, clean, dress, and cook game."

Eva nods, "Ok, I like that when will we leave?" Daryl smiles, "Tomorrow, get a good night's rest, ya wake around dawn and we go."

Eva blinks and groans, she loved her sleep, but if she wanted to learn she better listen to him.

"Oh ok, so much for my sleep." He chuckles "Ya can sleep in the truck."

Eva turns to the fridge and grabs two beers. "It was supposed to go with your dinner but here, there's yours."

He looks down at them and takes both bottles. "Thanks, see ya in the morn."

Eva nods seeing him out, "Have a nice night!"

WD~WD~WD~WD

Around dawn Eva was up showered and getting dressed by the time Daryl was at her door.

As she was putting on her hunting boots, Daryl knocks.

"Come in, almost finished!" She yells as she walks back into her room.

She looks at her long loose sleeved shirt, Daryl walks in leaning against the door way.

"Ya gunna burn up, supposed to be hot." Eva looks at herself one more time and sighs.

"Alright...I'll change." She mumbles, Daryl knew she didn't usually wear short sleeves, it was out of her comfort zone.

He walks up to her, "Hey, ya always talk ta me, why don't ya tell me what's up?"

She shakes her head. "Just afraid if I wear short sleeves, my dad is gunna come through the door and yell." She whispers.

"Why?" He asks. Eva rolls her sleeves up, showing tattoos running up and down her arms.

"He thinks there ugly, that I made a mistake getting them. He also disowned me for it." Daryl shakes his head as he takes her hand in his.

He looks at them seeing on right arm an _Alice In Wonderland _theme and the left looked like a zombie/ horror movie theme with the three supernatural guys, he knew that was her favorite show.

"Ya don't gotta hide'm, their yurs, their on yur body. Ain't gotta be afraid." Eva looks into his blue eyes, her heart beating fast, "Ya, you're right I guess I was being silly."

Daryl shook his head, "Naw, just protecting yurself been there." He murmurs.

She nods again, their eyes never leaving each other's, Eva knew what was coming.

Though she never experienced it she knew, they both leaned in their eyes half lidded.

BARK!

They both jumped seeing Arizona standing in the door way, Daryl became flustered.

Not knowing how to deal with it he glares at her. "Hurry up!" ,he yells and marches out.

Eva sighs and looks at her boots then Arizona. "Thanks a lot." She mumbles sarcastically, before grabbing two pairs of tank tops, one to put on the other going in her bag.

She slips the black one on and put the red one in the bag, grabbing it she throws it over her shoulder.

"Protect the house, be back tomorrow, Amy will be here to feed you." She tells Arizona.

Amy was a woman Eva had met at the Dinner she works at.

Eva walks out locking her door, Daryl was sitting in the driver's seat biting his thumb looking at his lap.

She slowly walks to the truck and opens the passenger door. She throws her bag on the bench seat in the back.

Hoping in, she looks at Daryl who was silent. "Sorry about yellin." He mumbles, his eyes still on his lap.

Eva looks over at him, "Thank you for apologizing, I forgive you, I understand you're not used to emotion."

His knee starts bouncing, Eva gently places her hand on it ,he jumps and looks up.

"Hey, it's ok…we don't have to talk about it, it never happened unless you want it ok?" He looks at her and nods.

"Ya ok, I can do that...ya." Eva smiles, "Good, now let's get this party started hu?"

Daryl chuckles and starts the engine, heading to his favorite hunting spot.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2: I'll Teach you and a

**Two of a kind**

**Themesong: That's My Kind of Night by: Luke Bryan**

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 3 part 2: I'll Teach You and A Night Of Fun

First day of the trip wasn't all that exciting; they had set up a couple traps for some rabbits or squirrels.

They then set up a little hide away so deer won't see them, he crouched down and raised his hands like he was holding his crossbow.

"Yea this'll be good." He mumbles as he lowers his arms, he looks up at Eva who tried not look bored.

"Ya bored aint ya?" Eva bit her lower lip she didn't want to sound rude or mean. "A little but other than that I'm having fun."

Daryl shook his head, "Yer a bad lire Eva Brown, real bad." Eva bowed her head she felt guilty.

He stood and walks to her, he lifts her head so she could see him. "Ya don't gotta feel bad, this part is kinda borin. Tomorrow will be better, promise."

Eva nods smiling as they walk back to the rabbit traps; one snare was empty while the second had a rabbit caught in its snare.

Daryl grabbed it blocking Eva's line of sight, he snapped its neck, he knew she didn't like that part.

"Got dinner fur tonight." Eva nods, looking at the dead rabbit sympathetically. "Well let's get to it, I am hungry."

Daryl nods as they walk back to camp where their tents and campfire are at.

He had her sit between his legs; he took out two hunting knives.

Daryl laid on the ground and he grabbed one of her hands.

"Ya ready?" Eva shakes her head. "No, but better to get this done and over with."

Daryl nods as he leans forward, he could smell her perfume which had a fruity scent.

He shook it off not wanting to be distracted, he began to show her how to cut and the rabbit open.

By the time they had prepped and skewered it, Daryl was impressed, Eva hadn't thrown up at all.

This was his kind of woman; she could rough it out here with him, killing and skinning animals well.

Eva was impressed on how good the rabbit tasted.

"Wow!" Daryl looks up from eating, "What?"

"The rabbit! its good!" She says smiling; Daryl gives her a half smile and nods.

After cleaning and putting the fire out they climbed in their respectful tents.

WD~WD~WD~WD

It was noon and hot...hotter than hell as they sat under the hide away.

Daryl had three squirrels and one rabbit, now they were waiting on a deer to pass by.

That's when they heard a twig snap, looking up they saw a buck walking through the clearing.

Daryl took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, shooting the buck in the chest, it fell fast.

Eva blinked in shock at how fast it went down, he smirks at her. "I'm impressed Daryl."

He nods in thanks as he guts it before stringing it up a tree. He crawls back in the hiding space and hands her his crossbow.

She looks at it then him. "What?"

"Want ya to try." He says as he gets behind her.

She stiffens as he wraps his arms around her; she relaxes feeling his body press against hers.

They saw a rabbit raising it head. "Focus on his head." Daryl whispers in her ear causing her body to shiver.

"Take a deep breath in, finger on the trigger, deep breath out and shoot." Eva listened and let the bolt loose, hitting the rabbit square in the head.

Her eyes widen in shock, Daryl smiling behind her.

"I did it! Oh my god I did!" She squeals as she gets out of their hiding place, she turns and throws herself in Daryl's arms.

He chuckles and smiles as he hugs her back.

WD~WD~WD~WD

They had taken the animals back to the truck, their tents were down.

Now it was just time to relax before going back home, Daryl was happy to have this time with her.

They were sitting side by side on a dock, their feet dangling over the side.

Fishing usually was a relaxing time for both of them, but being near each other was tense.

Daryl looks over at Eva and Eva looks at him, the sexual tension was so thick.

That's when Eva couldn't take it; she pulled him into her and kissed him.

Daryl's eyes widen then closed grabbing her to him, their lips caressing one another.

They came up for air, he looks in her eyes. "Ya sure ya want this?" Eva nods breathing heavily.

Daryl attacks her neck, Eva moans as he pushes her gently down on the dock.

They both needed this, they knew it as they both took each other's shirts and pants off.

Daryl attacks her neck sucking and kissing as Eva does to his, their hands exploring each other.

He lifts his head looking down at her, smirking he takes his hand cupping her sex.

Gasping she lifts her hips; he rubs her through her panties.

"Ya wet Darlin ya ready fur me?" Daryl whispers huskily in her ear.

Eva nods, not able to breath. She was a virgin yes, but she was ready to give her all to him.

That afternoon she did, as he slipped off her panties he worked her over.

Daryl slips his boxers off; biting her lip he lays on top off her, his arms rest on either side of her head.

He slips inside her slowly, he had a feeling she was a virgin, especially how tight she is he stops.

"No, please Daryl..I want you, please." She pleads with him.

Daryl nods and thrusts breaking her barrier.

That day he makes love to her with everything in him.


	5. Chapter 4: Unsuspected Surprise and Hear

Two of a kind

Themesong: What Hurts the Most by: Rascal Flatts

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 4: Unsuspected Surprise and Heartache

It was a week after their camping trip, Daryl stopped talking to Eva.

Merle had gotten out of jail around that time, Eva a few times tried to get Daryl to talk to her but he just gave her the cold shoulder.

Eva didn't know what she did wrong, but she figured it was her fault.

Maybe it was the sex since she was inexperienced; shaking her head she wiped down the dinner tables getting ready for the doors to open.

She hadn't felt well for a while, but she had to push through, she needed the money.

Eva thought about taking up a second job. As she went to unlock the dinner doors a wave of nausea hit and she ran to the bathroom.

Wiping her mouth, Eva's manager walks in. "This is the second time you've thrown up sweetie. I know you've been sick since this past week, have you gone to the doctor's?"

Eva shook her head as she looks at the floor. "I don't have the money for it, bills are pilling..."

Amy sighs and pulls her in for a hug. "Sweetie you're going to have ta, I don't want to fire you because you're sick."

Eva looks up startled. "No please no! It's probably just stress, my friend Daryl stopped talking to..."

"Daryl? As in Daryl Dixon?" Amy interrupted, Eva nods her eyes watering. "Sweetheart that boy is friends with no one, just forget it ok?"

Eva nods. "Yes ma'm." Amy nods as they walk out.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Eva sighs pulling up to the dilapidated looking bar.

_Hogs Head_ looked like it had seen better days, getting out she had no choice.

She saw the wanted help sign and knew she had to take it.

Walking in she saw a haggard looking old man behind the bar, a few bikers and possibly some druggies.

Eva felt really uncomfortable; the old man looks up. "Ya lost sugar?"

"Uh? Oh, umm no no...I umm, I saw your wanted sign..." She says, her hands fidgeting as she walks up to the bar.

The man looks at her and snorts. "Sorry sugar, ya don't look the type to be workin here."

Eva bits her lips. "Please, please I need it please, whatever it is please" ,she begs.

One of the men snorts behind her, the bar owner eyes her before sighing.

"Alright girlie tomorrow, ya come here around the same time. Give ya a free tria,l if ya pass ya hired…understand?" Eva nods her curls bouncing around her face "Good ya gunna be bar wench, need ya to fill the men's glasses when they run low."

Eva looks around and nods. "Ok, I can do that, thank you sir, thank you!" She shakes the man's hand and runs out.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Sighing, she slips out of her truck. She felt exhausted as she walks slowly to her trailer.

Stopping, she looks at the Dixon trailer, she wanted so badly to go to Daryl and ask him what she did wrong.

But bravery wasn't in her vocabulary, so she just slumps her shoulders and walks to the door.

Arizona barks enthusiastically at seeing his owner. She gives him a small smile as she opens the screen door.

"Hey Buba, come on go potty." She tells her friend who runs out.

She sits on the steps wrapping her arms around herself; tomorrow she was going to the doctor.

Eva had put this off for too long, she watches Arizona go potty then grab his ball.

"No, not tonight buddy come on…I'm hungry." She tells him, her dog whimpers behind but reluctantly follows.

WD~WD~WD~WD

That morning after feeding and taking Arizona out for his routine, she gets ready for the doctor.

Eva sat outside a waiting room, her knee bouncing up and down. She had thrown up twice once at the trailer and then here.

She hoped it wasn't serious; she fiddles with her hands when her name was called.

Taking a deep breath she slowly stands and walks to her doom.

After having gotten her blood drawn, Dr. Evert walks in.

"Miss Eva Brown, is it?" Eva nods biting her lower lip. "Yes sir."

The doctor smiles. "I must ask when, was your last menstrual cycle?"

Eva blinks; she knew she was due sometime this week. "Umm...this week, why is everything ok?"

Dr. Evert smiles. "Just fine Miss Brown, but I want to give you some good news, you're not sick. You're pregnant, not close to a term yet but starting to develop. I want to see you back here around May 1st and we'll get you set up with an OBGYN."

Eva blinks her eyes wide, a baby? How was that possible?

Her heart rate speeds up; the doctor looks at her concerned. "There is an alternative Miss."

Eva's head jerks up, her hands flying to her abdomen. "No! I mean no, sorry I want to keep him or her. I'm sorry, just shocked is all."

Eva had dreamed of a family, having her own child.

The doctor nods, leading her out of the room and setting her up with a next appointment.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Getting out of the car she dreaded talking to Daryl.

He probably didn't want the baby, but she knew he had to know.

Eva slowly takes her long torturous walk up the steps, her heart beating fast.

Knocking on the door, she fidgets with the test results, she felt as if she was going to cry.

Merle came to the door looking at her. "The hell do ya want?" He growls.

Eva gulps down her fear and stands her ground. "Is Daryl here? I need to talk to him, its important."

Merle snorts, eyeing her before turning around. "Darlina! Ya girl friend is here!"

"Wa? Wa girl?" Daryl comes to the door, he stops and glares at her.

Eva fidgets more, her anxiety level kicking in. "The hell ya want? Didn't ya get the message first time around?"

"I...I need to talk...to you...it's important." She whispers, scared out of her mind.

There was no doubt he was going to reject his child, she just knew it.

He steps out closing the door. "Ya wanna talk, talk." He folds his arms across his chest.

Breathing heavily she hands him the piece of paper.

Eyeing it then her, he growls "What the hell is it?"

"Results of my blood test...I hadn't been feeling well." She whispers.

Snatching the paper from her hand she jumps, looking at her cowgirl boots she waits.

Daryl looks at it then her then back at the paper again. "The hell ya want from me? Money? I don't got it."

He flicks the paper at her, making her flinch.

"No...no money I'm going to be working...two jobs now. I just thought...you might want to know." Her voice was getting smaller by the minute.

"Can't take care of it, ya on yer own." He didn't want any part of it, he was afraid he would be like his old man and Merle.

Eva shakes her head, tears stream down her cheeks now. "Please, this baby needs her father..." Daryl turns around his head down.

"That man ain't me." He mumbles, she finally explodes. "What did I do?! Whatever it is I'm sorry!"

Daryl rounds on her, getting in her face. "Just go! I don't need ya! I got my brother, that's all I need!"

Eva's bottom lip quivers as she turns, her hair wiping him in the face and runs with her head in her hands.

She runs through the door and flies to her room, throwing herself on the bed she sobs.

She never felt so alone than she did at that moment, she knew she was going to have to grow up and be strong if not for herself then for her child.

That's exactly what Eva was gonna do, if Daryl didn't want them then she was gonna love this baby twice as much.


	6. Chapter 5: A Stronger Eva Start of a P

**Two of a kind**

**Themesong: I'm Movin' On/ Stand/ Every Day by: Rascal Flatts**

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 5: A Stronger Eva / Start of a Plague

Eva smiled as she stood in her uniform for _Hogs Head_.

After the confrontation her and Daryl had stopped talking, she could see at times him staring at her but that was about it.

The bar was rowdy for a Monday night, usually it had the usual's but some people were there for vacation.

Eva mostly ignored the comments and come-on's, she had started showing a little.

She had informed both bosses of her pregnancy, at first James Donovan her boss at _Hogs Head_ was gonna fire her but thought different.

She looked up at the door as a crowed of bikers came walking in.

Eva saw Daryl and Merle in the mix, sighing she watches them take a seat.

Merle yells for drinks and she gets them around, She shuffles up to the group.

Some whistle while others slap her ass, she felt so degraded but what was she to do?

Eva passes around the drinks, when she stops at Daryl he stares at her wondering what the hell she doing being a bar maid?

She places the glass on the table in front of him and walks away her head held high.

He sighs as he watches her from the corner of his eyes, a guy in a Navy uniform walks up to her.

"Hey my buddies and I wanted to know if you had some time to spare." Eva looks up and smiles.

"No sorry, in about 45 minutes the bar closes, I have to clean this place and then I head home." She goes to wipe down some glasses, the man following her.

"Oh come on, well do you have time off tomorrow?" Eva looks at the man and sighs, "I would love to have time off, but I work two jobs all week every week. I have an unborn child to provide for so no, sorry I have not time off."

The guy nods, "Sorry to hear that. Umm are you single?" Eva stops washing and looks down.

"Look, I would love to go out, date, or have a good time. But I have obligations and have to worry about myself and my child, I'm sorrrt, please just go back to your friends and have fun thank you." The Navel man nods apologizing for bothering her.

Sighing, she finishes washing the glasses when Merle yells for refills.

Groaning, Eva fills more glasses and hands them out, an older looking man ogles her as she passes.

Eva turns to him,"You have a staring problem?"

The man shakes his head going back to his drink; Daryl shakes his head wondering what happened to his Eva.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Daryl waited outside the bar after closing, Eva walks out.

"Eva?" She turns startled, "What do you want Dixon?"

He sighs shoving his hands in his pockets, his head lowered.

Eva tilts her head, her hands on her hips waiting.

What was he supposed to say? This was the girl he had sex with and then left her on her own when she got pregnant.

"I...I want ta see the kid...if it's ok. When he or she's born, yer right their gunna need their dad." Eva blinked did she hear him right?

"You want to? Really?" He nods.

Eva smiles, "Ya ok, sure if you want to, I won't stop you."

He nods and walks to his truck, Eva walks to hers which was conveniently parked beside his.

WD~WD~WD~WD

It had been a week since then; reports flew in about a virus outbreak.

Daryl and Eva by then had renewed their friendship, which was becoming more.

Merle had found out Eva was pregnant with Daryl's baby, and now helps her when he can.

This week Daryl had went on a hunting trip with his father and Uncle Jessie.

Merle was out with his biker gang; Daryl had left a hand gun with her.

It was July and hot, the 4th had come and gone and she was beginning to show more.

The OBGYN doctor told her she was expecting sometime in December or January.

She and Arizona sat on the couch; Amy had closed the dinner to go visit family in Florida.

So Eva had some time off before she had to go to the bar.

She hoped Daryl was ok and safe, she knew his father was a bastard.

The plague had to be on every news channel, her and Daryl had been following it for some time.

Seems people came back and ate other people, it was a gruesome thing to see on national TV.

Sighing, she turns off the TV, "Come on boy, time for work, I'm not leaving you home today."

She had a bad feeling that she wasn't coming back, she took the back pack she prepared and threw it in the back as Arizona jumped inside.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

**Two of a kind**

**Themesong: Roar by: Katy Parry**

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End.

Eva stood behind the bar, there was probably four people not including her and her boss.

She watched as a man runs in yelling, "It's here, the virus…it's here! Someone just bit me!"

Her eyes widen and jump as the bar phone goes off she answers it. "Eva, its Daryl. Where ya at darlin? Uncle Jessie and I are comin for ya."

"At the bar Daryl, what's going on? A man runs in..." The line cuts out and she tries again getting nothing.

She runs out grabbing her bag, pistol and Arizona. Eva barricades them in the bar.

Oh god, this wasn't happening, all she wanted was to go home and be with Daryl.

She looks over at the bar patron's tending to the injured man, Arizona eyes them carefully.

Eva would go home but she didn't want to take the chance Daryl would come here.

She watches out the door, people running and screaming through town.

Merle and his gang pulling up on their bikes, she knew this was gunna get ugly fast.

The older Dixon barges his way in. "Merle what's going on? Have you seen Daryl? He called me but then the lines went dead" ,she asks him.

Merle looks at her, "Naw, haven't seen him yet sugar."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Hell seem to break loose in the bar, the man that got bit had died and come back starting to bite people.

Eva hid behind the bar with Arizona; she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Merle had abandoned her some time ago; she had to kill everyone in the bar.

She heard the door bang open "Eva! Eva, come on darlin answer me."

Daryl! Oh god she thought she never hear his voice again. "Here! I'm behind the bar with Arizona!"

She slowly stands; Daryl's heart felt like it dislodged itself from his throat.

He went around wrapping his arms around her waist she buries her face in his chest.

"I was so scared, a guy came in he was bit. He died and came back...Merle's gang had showed up before that...but Merle abandoned me here." Daryl wrapped an arm around her shoulder and turned to Arizona he whistles.

The malamute grabs the bag the couple forgot and followed after.

Daryl raised his crossbow ready for any geek to come near them, Uncle Jessie was standing by his truck with a shot gun in hand.

He smiles at Eva, "Hello sweetheart, my yer glowin, sorry to have run late like we did." He says by way of greeting.

Eva smiles at the elderly man, they had met before and he was nice to her.

"Come on gotta git out'o here, we need to find Merle." Daryl says from the passenger's side.

Nodding, all four hopped in the truck as Daryl threw Eva's bag in the back.

Eva sits between Jessie and Daryl, Daryl takes her hand as he drives through the mess of traffic and dead people.

Tears flow down Eva's face, her hand on her stomach. She was in fear for her child how could this happen?

She wipes her face, mama bear kicking into overload; this was a time to be strong not scared.

Daryl and Jessie were here, Arizona was here she could be strong.

WD~WD~WD~WD

They stopped outside a small town, Daryl had spotted Merle's Triumph sitting outside the town.

As they stepped out they heard gun blasts. "Sounds like someone is either in trouble or having fun."

Daryl nods, "Want ya to stay with Uncle Jessie ya understand?"

Eva nods as Daryl takes out one of his hunting knives. "Keep that with ya."

"I will just come back to us safe." He nods, kissing the top of her head before leaving them.

She paces waiting for what seemed like an hour, she could tell Uncle Jessie wasn't looking good.

"Your bit aren't you?" Jessie looks up and nods, "Ya by Daryl's father. He got bit during the huntin' trip, I ended up killin him but not before he bit me."

Eva nods, "I know I'm gunna turn into one of them, if Daryl can't put me down. I want ya to ok darlin?"

Eva sighs, "Ok, I will, don't worry." He nods.

An hour later Daryl and Merle came back, by this Jessie was looking worse than he was before.

"Daryl, he's not going to last. That bite, he's going to die babe." Daryl looks from her to Jessie.

He nods sighing as Merle walks up to them looking drunk and sun withered.

"Do you want me to do it?" Daryl looks at her, "Naw, I got it take Merle to the truck he's high, drunk, and the sun got to him. He's been on the roof."

She nods, sighing; Eva turns to Merle and walks him to the truck. "Come on Merle let's get you in the shade."

Merle turns and pushes her, "Get the hell of me bitch!"

Eva falls on her butt as Arizona barks from the truck, she shakes her head. "It's not the time for you to be a jackass Merle, come on."

He grumbles and nods, they both climb in when Daryl comes back by himself.

Daryl slides in and turns to look at her; He grabs her left hand and slips a ring on her finger.

"Wanted to propose when I came back, but would ya marry me Eva Brown?" He looks in her eyes desperate.

Eva lunges at him hugging Daryl's neck. "Yes I will, I love you Daryl Dixon." She whispers in his ear.

He smiles and kisses her softly before starting up the truck.

Eva looks on the other side of her at Merle who was passed out in the passenger seat.


	8. Chapter 7: Highway to Hell and new Alies

**Two of a kind**

**Themesong: Stonger by: Kelly Clarkson**

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 7: Highway to hell and alies

Daryl looked down at his sleeping fiance, to him she looked like an angel.

Merle had laughed at him when he told him about his perposal.

Daryl told him she was pregnant with his child and he wasn't going to let her go.

Merle finnaly gave saying family is family and they watch out for each other.

They were headed for the highway going into Atlanta, according to the radio stations there was supposed to be a refugee center set up.

Eva tryed protesting but both men agreed, with her pregnant they needed a safe place.

So here they were in a trafic snarl everyone was standing outside camping, waiting to get into the city.

The little family got out of the truck, Arizona stayed by Eva's side.

Daryl looks around "Alright I'm gunna see wha' the hold up is, stay by the truck."

Eva smiles and nods "Roger doger!" He shakes his head kissing her forehead "Smartass woman."

Eva giggles "Ya but you love me."

Daryl smirks "Damn straight."

He soon left Merle following behind saying he was going to look for some goods.

To both Eva and Daryl it ment drugs and booze, Eva walks behind the truck to the bed.

She pulls the tailgate down and sits on it dangleing her feet, Arizona follows and hops on the tailgate.

Eva smiles and snuggles into her friend, a man in a deputy sherrif's uniform walks up to her.

"Ma'm everything ok?" Eva nods and smiles "Yes sir just tired been sleeping in the truck with my fiance and future brother in law."

The officer or former officer nods "Well if you need anything I'm back there where my cruser is, my friend's wife and son, Lori and Carl are over there."

Eva nods in thanks watching him leave, Daryl comes back he glares at the back of the deputy "Hell he want?" Eva shruged "Who knows, what did you find out?"

Daryl looks at her "They ain't lettin any one..." He stoped talking as fighter jets fly over head.

They head to the city and not before long bombs were droped.

Eva gasps berrying her face in Daryl's chest "What was that? why did they do it?"

"They naipalmed the hell out of it." He murmered "I dunno why they did possibly the infection got to the city. Stay here going to look fur Merle."

She gets off the tailgate "Stay." Eva tells Arizona she closes the gate.

Her poor dog looked uncomfertable with being stuck next to Merle's bike.

She pulls her pistol out from the belt of her jean pants and climbs on to the front of the truck.

Once again the former officer notices her and the gun, he rushes to her pulling his out.

"Stop right there! put the gun down slowly!" Eva turns as Arizona growls and barks trying to get out of the bed of the truck.

"You do know its the end of the world right? If I want to protect myself and my unborn child I'm going to do."

Just ask the officer was about to say something Daryl and Merle walk up "The hell?! Why ya got yur gun pointed at my fiance put it down!" Daryl yells pointing his crossbow at the officer.

"She has gun and she needs to either put it down or I need to confisacate it!" Daryl snorts pulling Eva behind him.

"Fat chance asswhole now leave ma family alone!" He yells.

Eva bites her lower lip, the cop sighs and lowers his gun, Daryl does as well.


	9. Chapter 8: Stronger in Numbers

**Two of a kind**

**Themesong: Parachute by: Train**

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 8: Stonger in numbers

Getting out of the car several others had fallowed close.

Eva and Arizona stuck close to Daryl, everyone had started introducing eachother.

A Brown haired woman named Lori stepped up to her "Hi my name's Lori Grimes this is my son Carl."

Eva nodds "Eva...this is my dog Arizona and my fience Daryl Dixon, the other man is my brother-in-law Merle."

Just as Eva had went to introduce them, Deputy Dipshit as Eva had started secretly calling him walked up to her.

"Look we got off on the wrong foot but if we're going to live together, then your gunna need to listen to me." Eva tensed as Daryl pushed her behind him.

"She's only going ta be listen' ta me," He growls getting in the man's face "She keeps her gun ya stay on yur side of camp we stay on ours, we'll hunt fur ya but that's it."

The man nods "Fine have it your way, bunch of redneck a..." Lori glares at the man.

"Shane!" the woman shakes her head and walks away with her son.

Everyone had started moving off in their own directions, Daryl and Merle set up their tents.

Just as they finished both brothers leave to hunt, that's when Shane aka Deputy Dipshit trys again "Look we're all going to have to work together so..."

Eva pulls her pistol out and aims it at him, pulling the safty back she glares "I'm pregnant I will defend myself if I have to, now I suggest you back away slowly."

Arazona sits beside her his teeth bared, Shane finnaly agrees to leave them alone.

WD~WD~WD~WD

A few weeks into the end of the world, and Daryl and turned back to his cold indifferent ways.

Merle doing drugs, so Eva took it on herself to care for or try to care for Daryl and their unborn.

Merle had started in on them and playing "house" so Daryl claimed up and pushed her away.

Eva was used to by now, sighing she hears Carl yell "mom!"

Dary had started and a two day trail to try and bring back some Deer.

Eva missed hunting with him, but he didn't want her out there.

The group had started running out of things, and a kid named Glen had offered to make a run.

But Deputy Dipshit wanted others to go, so a blackman by the name of T-dog, a blond woman named Andrea and two others along with Merle decided to go.

Though in Merle's case he just wanted his drugs.

Dale an older gentelmen who owned an RV had become designated look out.

Lori became queen Bee and a meek woman Eva didn't get to meet were doing chores.

Though Lori did try and get Eva to help, but with shane glareing or looking at her like Daryl used to made her uncomfertable and stay in her camp site.

Lori yells across camp "Hey Dale I'm heading out. Sweetheart, I want you to stay where Dale can see you, okay?"

Eva snorts as she sorts through Daryl's cloths, Eva had found out Lori's husband had died.

Merle and Daryl come back spoutin, how they found Lori and Deputy Dipshit "bumping uglies" in the woods.

"So much of mourning your husband." She thought as she watches Lori leave camp.

Sighing Eva leans back against Arizona who was laying beside her.

"I miss home boy...I miss Daryl..." curling up she snuggles into her friend's fur.

"Here I thought you might be thirsty, you need to keep hydrated." Looking up she noticed the meek woman.

"Oh thank you." the woman nods and walks away after Eva takes the glass.

Sipping it she gave the rest to Arizona "Here boy I know your thirsty as well."

Huffing the dog laps at it like it came from God's personal pond.

Eva watched people move around camp, not paying her any mind.

She was used to it mostly though Dale did talk to her now and then.

Sighing she decides sense, Lori can't watch her own damn kid she would for her.


	10. Chapter 9: Helicopterboy and Missing Fam

**Two of a kind**

**Themesong: Had Enough by: Breaking Benjamin**

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 9: Helicopter boy and Missing Family

Watching Queen Bitch tell her son Carl to stay in Dale's sight, Eva watches as she walks in the woods.

Sighing Eva sits beside the boy "Hey what you doing buddy?"

Carl looks up at her "Playing with my car what's it look like." Eva nods.

"Right sorry stupid question hu?" Carl nods as he goes back to playing.

Sighing she stands and grabs a towel, whistling Arizona perks his ears.

"Come on lets go buddy." The dog barks and takes off after her.

"Stay close Eva!" Dale yells "Just going for a swim, no worries I have my pistol and Arizona!"

Dale nods and waves as she waves back, taking off her clothes and folding them putting them on a rock.

Eva wades into the water splashing water, she cools herself down.

Just as she does Arizona runs into the water barking, laughing Eva splashes her friend.

"Hey!" Eva looks up and gasps seeing Shane storm towered them.

Eva hides behind a large rock "Go away!" Shane scoffs "I said no one is supposed to be alone, that means you."

Eva glares "I'm not alone Arizona is with me now leave before I sick him on you!"

Shane shakes his head "I'm not leaving." Eva glares "Arizona!"

Shane holds his hands up backing away he walks back to camp.

Sighing Eva walks out of the lake, dries off and redresses.

"Come on boy funs over." Arizona whimpers as he walks out.

He shakes the water off his fur, as Eva makes her way back to Daryl's and her's tent.

She hugs her stomach as best she could, she hadn't felt safe around Shane sense they met him.

But Merle wanted to stay and Daryl agreed, they both didn't seam to care of her opinion.

If the child wasn't Daryl's she'd have left, because of Merle he didn't want to have anything to do with them.

Sniffling she wipes her eye sucking it up and walks out of the tent.

Looking around she see's dale fixing his rust bucket RV, and Amy who was pacing.

Sighing Eva sits in a picnic chair Dale had given up earlier on.

That's when the CB went off, Eva looked up.

Yes, her so called future brother-in-law was out there but she wasn't worried.

Though her gut was telling her other wise, looking down she smiles at her tiny bump.

From what Eva heard the group the left was trapped in a department store.

She stood and bite her lower lip, she knew they needed to send a rescue of some sort.

Lori turned to Deputy Dipshit, who was slowly turning into Deputy Ass whole.

"No, we do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Ya'll know that."

Eva got in Shane's face "That's bullshit! Their in trouble! my baby's uncle is out there!"

"Oh yeah?! Then he should have staid to watch you, isn't that right?!"

"You son of a bitch!" Eva punched Shane in the nose while Amy slapped him.

"Next time we need a run, hope it's you out there!" Eva stomps away Arizona following behind.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Hugging her furry friend "It's ok Daryl will be back, so will Merle though...I don't know buddy."

hearing a twig snap Eva looks up to see Lori "look about Shane...he's only trying to do what's best for the group."

Eva stood getting in her face "Don't tell me he's doing what's best for the group! See you people take us in, my fiancé provides you meat for food! You treat us like shit!"

Lori blinks "When was the last time you said thanks? Just because Daryl's what? White trash? Poor?"

Eva snorts happy she stund the woman into silence with her questions.

"Just stay the hell away from us." Lori nods turning walks away.

Returning back to camp Eva had to snort, Shane acting like he's better then Daryl.

Going to bring back some frogs be a hero, Eva just wanted to leave go home.

She wished this wasn't happening, she knew if this shit storm hadn't happen...Daryl and her would be married.

That's when a loud car siren blasted through out the quarry.

"Talk to me Dale." Shane yelled, Dale who has his bonocs says it's a stolen car.

"Well no shit." She thought.

That's when a Doge Charger pulls up, it's horn blaring.

The Korean boy Glenn climbs out, Eva sighs and walks over and Amy demands to know about her sister.

"She's okay! She's okay!" Glenn yells over the horn.

"Hey! Is Merle with them?! Did he make it back!?" Eva yelled, next.

That's when the talkative kid, well he stops talking.

"Where is he Glenn is he ok?!"

Glenn looks down at the ground then back up at Eva "Everyone is fine, Merle...not so much."

"You crazy, driving this wailing bastered up here?" Shane asks "Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?"

"What do you mean Merle not so much? Is he hurt? Shot? Bit? What?!" Everyone seams to ignore her question as everyone argues about a damn car horn.

"Where is Merle damn it?!" Glenn was about to talk when a delivery truck pulls up.

The first person to step out was Amy's sister Andrea, Eva waited she hated Merle but he and Daryl had kept her and her unborn alive this long.

The last two to get out were T-dog and Jaci "T-dog where's Merle?" Eva's hand's are clasped together as if in prayer.

People seamed to ignore her as Shane asks how they got out.

According to Glenn it was a new guy that got them out.

Merelas tells him the guy was crazy "Hey helicopter boy come say hello."

Just as he said that a man in a Deputy uniform walks up to them.

Shane's face seemed to go pail, and Carl yells "Dad!"

"Well shit just hit the fan for them." She mumbles as she walks past the hugging father and son.

"Ok Merle fun time is over come on out!" Eva yells, the cop looks at her after hugging Lori.

"Miss, how do you know Merle?" Eva turns around "He's my fiancé's brother and my unborn child's uncle where is he!?" She yells, tears seem to rain down her cheeks as Arizona whimpers and nuzzles her hand.

"Look miss..."

"Eva...Eva Brown." The cop nods.

"Look my name is..."

"Rick I know the dead cop/father come back to life now spill...where in the blue hell is he?!"

"Look Merle does not play well with others, he started shooting at walkers attracting them. I had to hand cuff him on a peace of metal on a roof." Eva blinks in shock even she wasn't this curle.

"You did what!? Why couldn't you unhand cuff him before you left?!"

T-dog steps up "That was my fault I dropped the key down a drain."

Eva gasps, panic rising in her system Daryl was going to be piss. He was going to leave her go after his brother...holding her stomach she looks at Rick.

"Your telling Daryl not me...I..." Shaking her head she walks passed everyone, she needed to calm down for the sake of her child.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Author's note: Going to be starting to post Eva's outfits I may do that with my first walking dead series as well.

Eva's outfit 1: eva_dixons_outfit/set?id=127562708


	11. Chapter 10: Facing the Firing Squad

**Two of a kind**

**Themesong: Radioactive by: Imagine Dragons**

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 10: Facing the Firing Squad

That night Eva stay'd by the tent, she couldn't look at those people not even talk to them.

She rubs her baby bump which had grown a bit, Rick was telling them what all he faced before meeting the group.

Hearing a log hit a fire Eva looks up to see Ed throw one in.

Ed now there was another ass whole, beating his wife possibly his child.

He once spied on Eva when she was washing in the lake, but Merle put an end to it.

That was the only one time where Eva felt greatfule to him.

"Hey, Ed, you want to re-think that log?" Deputy Dipshit asked.

Eva knew this wasn't going to go well as she turns her back.

"It's cold man."

Shane started in on him, the rules where just embers or close to.

Getting up Eva crawls in her tent, looking over at Daryl's cot she lowers her head.

Tomarrow wasn't going to be good for them, not even her.

That's when she heared Dale ask "Have you given any thought about Daryl? His wife is right, he wont be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

Eva lays down trying to shut them out, closing her eyes she whimpers.

T-dog and Rick seam to say that one of them was going to tell.

"Guys, it's not a compettion. I Don't mean to bring race into this, but I think it would sound better coming from a white guy. Though Eva isn't vary rasist herself but the Dixon's are." Glenn tells them.

Eva seem to grit her teeth, she wanted so badly to yell at them.

But then blondie had to put her two cents in, Eva bursts out of the tent.

Arizona by her heels, everyone looks up "Listen I know Merle's an ass and hard to get along with, but damn it he's my fiance's family! Now I don't care who tells but someone better!"

Turning she walks back into her tent and barring her face in her Malimute's fur.

Once everyone was in bed, Eva grabs one of Daryl's blankets puting her nose to it.

It smelled just like him cigeretts, outdoors, and another smell she couldn't pick up.

WD~WD~WD~WD

The Next morning Eva was up before everyone, making sure no one was going to fallow.

Her and Arizona walk to the pond her clothes in hand she takes a bath.

Coming back to camp people had started moving around.

T-dog walks up to her his head bent "Look, umm I want to apologize to you before Daryl, about Merle."

Eva's shoulder's slack a bit "Thank you T I'm sorry for yelling."

Looking down at the ground holding her dirty clothes "Starting out, I didn't have much family to begin with. My dad was an ass whole who...well he disowned me kicked me out of the house."

Sighing she tells him how she met Daryl, how he wasn't always the way he was.

"Merle...and Daryl both had it rough to, its not my place to tell you what happened to them. But know they became my family, yes sadly Merle is part of the package but he can be fericly loyal when need be." T nods giving her a smile.

"Look I got to get more wood we can talk more later if ya want." Eva giggles for the first time.

"I'd like that." Nodding he walks off.

Carol was doing laundry, the kids were playing and once again no one pay'd attention to them.

"Bunch of dumbasses." She thought, as she put her pistol in the back of her pants.

She fallows the laughter and smiles when she sees them playing.

Sitting down she watches them "They should stick more close to camp." she thought again.

That's when the kids gasped, looking up Eva jogs over.

"Go now don't scream." But it was to late they ran off screaming.

Grabing a branch she wished she grabed one of Merle's knives, the damn thing was nawing on a deer.

That's when the men joined her "Get back Eva we don't want you bit." Rick whispers.

He pushed her behind him as he did the men started beating on it.

Rolling her eyes she let them do their stupid riot crap.

Finally Dale cut off it's head with his axe, looking at the deer's backside she saw two arrows.

"Daryl." She couldn't help thinking as she looks around for him.

"That's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale says as he pants.

Eva tuned their men's voices out as she looked around.

"Daryl where are you?" She had droped the stick, her hand now on her swollen abdoman.

That's when branches and twigs snapped, everyone held their weapons up thinking it was another geek.

Sighing, Eva smiles as Daryl appears jumping down off a bolder.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer!" He yells, Eva knew this was going to be bad " Look at it all gnawed on by this...filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard."

All this time he was yelling he was also take his anger out on it, by kicking it.

Eva had seen him do it once before all this, he and Merle had gotten in a fight.

Daryl had come to her place and ended up taking his anger out on her couch.

Needless to say she had to buy a new one, and Daryl had to appologize to her because he also took his anger out on her when she tried calming him down.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Groaning, Eva shook her head bad idea on Dale's part.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On gold pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that." Shane replies.

"Damn Shame, and you the hell you doin' down here?" He looks at Eva.

"I was watching the kids when it came along." She mummbles.

"The hell people!? Ya let my girl on her own with ya kids? And it's got ta be the brain don't ya'll know nothin'?" Daryl shoots the head of the geek.

He then walks up to her, Eva's head was bowed "Stay by camp, don't want ya or the baby hurt."

"Sorry." She tells him before he stomps off.

"Gots us some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

Eva smiles "I'll get started skinning and cleaning them."

Daryl nods as he yells for Merle, Eva stops walking a bit.

"Merle! get your ugly ass out here! Help Eva we got squirrle let's stew'em up!" Eva looks at Rick and Shane pointing to Daryl.

"Daryl, slow up a bit we gotta talk to ya." Shane sighs as he puts his shot gun back in his jeep.

Daryl stops and terns "About what?" he looks at Eva who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"About Merle." She walks up to Daryl knowing he was going to need some support.

"There was a...There was a problem in Atlanta." Shane walks past them.

People seamed to stop and watch like it was a fucked up show.

Daryl looked around he was becomeing nervouse, she could tell as he starts pacing.

It was as if people were serounding him "He dead?" He looks at Eva.

"We're not sure." Shane whispers.

This was pissing her off "Just tell him!" She yells making Daryl stop.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick steps up.

"Who are you?" Daryl glares as Rick stands next to Eva.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes," Daryl mocks "You got somethin' you want to tell me? Seams my girl knows."

Eva winces "Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"Hold on. Let me process this." Daryl wipes his eyes descretly as if he was sweeting "You're saying you handcuffed my brother on a roof and you left him there?! On top of that you knew?!" He points to Eva as his temper rose.

"I wanted them to tell you themselves, I'm just as pissed as you. Our unborn child's unckle is out there!" Eva yells back.

Rick steps in front of her "She's right, that's what she wanted me to do. It's the truth."

Eva glares and steps around Rick she slowly walks up to Daryl, she raises her hand to him.

Daryl pushes her behind him and throws the string of squirrles at Rick.

"Daryl! Stop!" She yells as she trys to grab his arm, but Shane slams into him.

Eva screams "No! Stop!" Arizona was now barking and growling at Shane.

It was escalating and she coulding stop it as Daryl pulls out his hunting knife.

"Watch the knife!" T-dog yells as he grabs Eva.

"No get off me! Daryl stop! Please!" She throws T off her as Daryl attacks Rick.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, this was the first she seen Daryl in such a rage.

Before Eva knew it Daryl was in a choke hold, her own rage built and she takes out her pistol pointing it at Shanes head.

Both men stop and look up "Let him go now!" Everyone seem to stop and watch her.

Rick has his hands up, Dale has a hold of Arizona's collar.

"Ok ma'am just put the gun down, we don't want others to get hurt." Eva glares at him.

"Then tell your buddy to let my fiance go...now! Or I swear to fucking god I'll shoot him where he stands!" Rick looks at Shane and nods to let Daryl go.

Shane throws Daryl down and rises his hands in the air, as she walks up to Daryl who was kneeling on the growned.

Eva slowly put her gun away as Rick slowly walked up to them "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think you and your wife can manage that?" Rick asks.

Both couples look up and slowly nod as Eva looks back down at Daryl.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Eva glares at Rick her hand on Daryl's back.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropeped it." T-dog steps up, both Eva and Daryl glare at the man.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asks.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain." Grunting Daryl stands he helps Eva up.

She looks at him making sure he was calm "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

Eva glares at T as she rushes to cetch up with him.

"Maybe this will. Look I chained the door to the roof...so the geeks couldn't get him, with a padlock."

"It's gotta count for something." Rick says from behind her.

Daryl looks down at Eva's tear streeked face, he looks back up to Rick pissed.

He rubs his eyes knowing he needs to be strong and the fact that crying would make him look less of a man.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so I can go get him!" He yells.

Eva looks up at him, she was going to go with he wasn't going alone.

"He'll show you." Lori says clamly by the RV "Isn't that right?"

Rick nodds after looking at his wife "I'm going back."

WD~WD~WD~WD

"I'm going with you." Eva declares once in their tent.

Daryl looks up startled "The hell ya are, just stay here and wait for us to come back."

Eva glares "You better let me go with you! I'm not loosing you!" she sniffles looking down.

Daryl looks uncomfertable, he hated it when she cry'd and didn't know how to deal with it.

"I don't...I don't want ya to go. What if ya loose the baby? Naw you stay." Eva hugs herself.

"Then you best come back to us, if I found out you left with Merle after getting him...you can consider us..." She shakes her head turns to walk out.

Daryl grabs her wrist and pulls her back inside "I ain't leavin' ya behind! we're comin' back, besides its not like Merle's going to leave the bike behind."

Eva snorts and smiles "Guess your right, just...I'm scared."

Daryl nods pulling into a hug, she missed this, missed being in his arms.

Closeing her eyes she lets out a content sigh "Stay in camp, if ya need to go to the lake don't go alone." Eva nods gripping his shirt tightly.

"I...I love you Daryl, I know you don't think I don't, but I do and so does this baby. Please come home safe, with or without Merle but just please come back."

Daryl nods kissing the top of her head "Don't worry about me Lil' Mama, Dixon's are tough I'll make it back."

Giggling both couples split apart and walk out, Eva knew PDOA wasn't Daryl's strong suit.

Daryl sits down getting things around, Eva started washing the dirt off the squirrls.

Arizona had long sense calmed down and was laying at Daryl's feet.

"Best watch your mama while I'm gone ya hear mutt?" The Malamute looks up at snorts and lays his head back down.

Eva giggles "Think that was a duh snort."

That's when she heared Shane hollering at Rick, looking up she sees them walk towored their camp.

"Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag, like Merle Dixon?" Eva stands getting pissed.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl advised.

"No, I did douche bag is what I meant." Shane say's, glareing at Daryl.

Eva steps into Shane's face "Well sense we're all in the buissness of name calling, then I here bye name you personally Deputy Ass Whole, see it was Deputy Dipshit but you just up it to a whole knew level."

Shane goes to slap her but Arizona barks and growns low in his throat.

"Ya best not do that! I'll sick Zona on you're ass then I'd kill ya." Daryl threatens.

"Ok everyone calm down!" Rick yells, "I'm not going to let a man die on a roof."

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asks as Eva sits back beside Daryl.

Rick turns to look at Glenn who looks nervous "Oh, come on."

Eva rolls her eyes as she starts skinning the squirls, as she lets them talk.

Daryl looks over at her, inside he was smirking seeing her do something like that always seem to turn him on.

"That's just great now your gunna risk three men huh?" Shane puts in.

"Four." T speaks up, Daryl huffs "My day just gets better and better, don't it?" he says as he cleans his arrows.

"You seeing anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass. Besides I'm doing it for her." T-dog nods to Eva "She's been upset about it sense we go back."

Eva looks at Daryl and gives him a small smiles.

Shane on the other hand looked more pissed and aggitated.

"That's four." Dale points out the obviouse

"That's not just four. Your putting everyone of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. they're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we got." Shane pleads, sounding desperet.

Eva throws the squirrl she was holding into the pot below her, she was going to stand but Daryl stops her leaning into her he whispers.

"Calm, think of the baby." Closing her eyes she nods, laying her hand on her bump.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick says, making Eva and Daryl look up.

"Wait, what guns?"

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left." Rick informed them.

"Well at least he's good for something." Eva thought as she took out the innards of another squirrl.

"You went through hell to find us, you just got here and your gonna turn aroud and leave?" Lori asks, which pisses Eva off but her heart stops hearing Carl say he didn't want his father to go.

"Shane is right Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even the guns thrown in."

Throwing the squirl down she gets up, Daryl looks up as she walks away hugging herself.

Daryl cursed inwardly as he gets up to fallow, he turns her around.

"Don't listen to that bitch, ya here? Your anxiotys gunna go up, it'll hurt the baby. Now I need ya to calm down understand?" Eva sighs, and nods looking at the ground.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Sighing both her and Daryl end up throwing half the squrrils away, the innards and meet were given to Arizona.

Eva now stood next to Daryl as the bread truck backed up into camp.

Daryl climbs into the truck, putting his crossbow on a bench.

This was killing her, but knew Merle needed to come back.

Putting her hand on her bump she looks up "Ya best come back." She tells him in her best southern twang.

But Daryl wasn't listening or paying attention to her anymore.

Daryl becomes impaitent as he honks the horn with his foot "Come on let's go!"

Eva walks up and stops Rick grabing his arm "You best come back with Daryl and Merle, or Daryl. couse if you don't...don't be coming back at all you hear me?"

Rick looks at her and nods somthing in Rick stirred his feeling towored her but he shook it off.

"Yeah ok don't worry I'll bring them back safe." Eva nods letting Rick's arm go.

Daryl looks at Eva and she back at him untill he pulls the hatch down, she watches as the truck pulls away.

She walks away tears seem to fall lately and not the happy kind, she had never felt more alone.

WD~WD~WD~WD

**Author's note: I had been thinking of making it a three way Daryl, OC, Rick threesome both men in love with the same woman, tell me what you think. yes or no?**


	12. Chapter 11: Rick's and Daryl's POV, Eva

**Two of a kind**

**Eva's themesong: Bad Reputaion by: Joan Jett and The Blackhearts**

**Daryl's themesong: So Cold by: Breaking Benjamin**

**Themesong together: Awake by: Godsmack**

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 11: Rick's and Daryl's POV, Eva's bad reputation

Daryl looks up at T-dog "He best be okay. that's my oly word on the matter."

"I told you the geeks can't get at him. The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us."

"He best be right." He thought as the truck stopped.

"We walk from here." Glenn tells them, Daryl was the first to get up throwing the door open.

He jumps out this was it he hopped Merle was okay, and Eva was safe back at camp.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Eva decided that she would help the woman wash clothes, both Dixon brother's were going to need them.

It was also to keep an eye on Ed, she didn't trust him or Shane to keep watch.

Though Shane was teaching Carl how to cetch frogs, so it was Ed she didn't trust.

Both man and boy started splashing about, as Jaci and Andrea walked up to her and carol.

"I'm begining to question the division of labor here." Jaci says as they come up.

"Can someone explain to me how the woman wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?"

Both Eva and make giggle "The world ended, didn't you get the memo?"

Eva nods "Besides, not like men knew how to do laundry anyway. and if they did...well they got lazy."

Carol looks over at Ed "It's just the way it is."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Glen pushed the fence open and Daryl went through first.

"Merle first or guns?" Rick asks, turning to Glenn.

"Merle! we ain't even havin' this conversation."

Rick sighs "We are. You know the geography it's your call."

Glen huffed as they all started jogging "Merle, Merle's closest, guns would mean doubling back."

WD~WD~WD~WD

"I do miss my Maytag." Carol starts in, it seams this was everyone's favorite game.

Eva was scrubbing one of her shirts when it was Andrea's turn "I miss my Benz, my SAT NAV."

She rolls her eyes rich right, no wonder she was a snooty bitch like Lori.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built in grinder honey."

Eva smiles at Jaci as she puts in "I miss the radio, music."

Amy nods agreeing "My comeputer...and texting."

As if it was the altument thing she missed Andrea puts in "I miss my vibrator."

Everyone including Carol and Eva both smirked, Carol looks behind her at Ed.

They all begin to laugh "Oh god." Amy giggles.

"Me too." Carol says modestly, everyone bursts out more.

Eva pats Carol on the back "Good girl, good girl."

"Oh come on Eva, what about you?" Jaci asks.

Snorting Eva shakes her head "Didn't need it then, don't need it now. Daryl's the best I've had."

They all burst out louder Jaci cheering.

That's when Ed walks up "What's so funny." Groaning Eva lowers her head.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea informs him as Eva couphs "ass wipe."

Pounding her chest as if something got stuck, Amy pats her back smirking.

They all seem to go quiet as Andrea looks up "Problem, Ed?"

Eva stops, She wished she brought Arizona but left him with Dale.

"Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." Ed informs them.

Eva stands pissed "What do you want white trash bitch?"

WD~WD~WD~WD

Getting to the dapartment store was easy, now that they were inside.

One walker seemed to roam the place, Rick stops them holding his hand up.

He points two fingers at his eyes then at the walker signaling Daryl to take it out.

Slowly he creeps up on it, he was used to it sense its the same as hunting.

Just need less noise to alert more to them.

"Damn, you are one ugly skank." He informs the walker as he raises his crossbow.

Pulling the trigger he takes it out, then pulls his arrow out wiping the blood off of it with his brother's pants.

WD~WD~WD~WD

"You to go back to your car, leave us the hell alone. Before something bad happens." She glares.

Andrea stands next to her " Or if you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself, here." and she throws the shirt she was holding at him.

Ed grabs it and chucks it back, Eva steps up infront of him "You better back off Ed right now!"

"Or what? Ya boyfriends arn't here to protect ya not even your dog. So you better go back to work. Besides it ain't my job." Eva's shoulder's stiffen.

This man reminded her so much of her father it wasn't even funny.

Amy stands "Andrea don't." she pleads.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking ciggretts?"

Eva snorts "Beating the crap out of woman and children, more like it."

"Best watch your mouth! And it ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouth bitch. Tell you what...come on let's go."

Eva stays infront of Ed as Andrea tells him that carol doesn't need to go anywhere with him.

"What's the matter Ed? To chicken shit to beat on one of us so you choose your wife?" Eva growls, her eyes flared dangerously as her hand slowly moves to her gun.

"I say it's none of your business. come on now."

Eva pushes him slightly "I don't think so Ed! You want to hit someone best start with me because you bet your ass, it won't be Merle or Daryl next. It'll be me with a gun to your face!"

That's when Ed slaps her, Eva stands there her head to the side unmoving.

The woman seam to gasp, Eva slowly turns and looks at him "Wrong move buddy."

She punches him in the face and he punches back making her land on the ground.

Images seam to flash nightmares, horror of her past as Ed starts kicking her back.

The woman scream trying to get him away from both Carol and Eva.

Eva curls protecting her stomach, but then the kicking seem to stop.

She jumps feeling a feminen gental hand "Come on sweety, come on get up. Let's get you cleened and back to camp."

Looking up she sees Jaci looking at her with concern, looking away she holds back tears.

Jaci slowly pulls her up with Amy's help "Daryl is going to flip worse then Shane." the young blond whispers.

"What do you mean worse then Shane?" looking up she sees Carol crying over a bloody faced Ed.

WD~WD~WD~WD

They Raced up the stairs, Daryl had a bad feeling both for his brother and girl.

T-dog uses the bolt cutters unsnaping the chain, Daryl impaintenly kicks the door open racing out onto the roof first.

"Merle! Merle!" Daryl calls to his brother, looking around for him.

Daryl stops and see's no Merle, only a cut off hand.

"No! No! No!" Daryl cries out pacing in agony, his brother wasn't there the worst only going through his mind.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Once back at camp Eva stay'd away from everyone, she had started closing herself off.

After the whole fight memories seemed to come back, the baby was thankfully fine.

Arizona lay's his head on Eva's lap, she absently rubs his head.

Dale tried talking to her but she stiffened afraid, but once Shane tried talking to her.

Telling her she needed to suck it up and move on, well she came back a bit only to punch him.

Then again when Lori walked up to her "You know if it wasn't for your family my husband wouldn't have left, he'd be here with me and his son."

Standing Eva got in her face "Listen here you ungratefule bitch! My if it weren't for my fiance you and these people would be starving. For the last time stay away from me."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Huffing Daryl's anger once again boils over, he turns pointing his crossbow at T-dog.

Rick points his gun to Daryl's head "I won't hesitate, I don't care if every walker in the city hears it. I know you have a fiance and a baby on the way, you wouldn't want to leave them alone."

Closing his eyes Daryl trys not to picture Eva and the baby on their own, dead without him.

He lowers his bow Rick lowers his gun greatfule he didn't have to do that.

Rick figures Eva would hold her end up, probably kill him.

Calmly Daryl asks if T has a du-rag, T-dog pulls it out, Daryl grabs it wipping it open he lays it on the ground beside his brother's hand.

Sighing he slowly pick's Merle's hand up "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs. Ain't that a bitch." He murmers examining it.

Daryl folds the rag over the hand and puts it in Glenn's back pack.

Going back he observes the situation, saying that his brother must have used his belt as a tourniquet.

He starts to fallow the blood droplets towored another door, Rick signals both Glenn and T-dog to fallow.

"Merle? You in here?" Daryl calls out, hoping his brother would answer; as they make their way down some stairs.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Eva had decided to join Dale on watch, thankfully he didn't bring anything up.

He did point out though if she did want to talk he was there.

It was a few moments of Dale watching Jim on the hill digging, that it worried them both.

Now here they were slowly walking up to the man.

"Jim? You ok?" Dale asks "Keep this up, you're gonna keel over out here."

Eva nods as she quietly watches, the man didn't answer as he continued to dig.

"Drink some water at least." He offers, Eva steps up.

"Jim come on you've got to be hot, you're going to get heat stroke out here."

He stops to look at them before continueing, Eva turns her back and leans into Dale whispering in his ear.

"This is freaking me out, if we can't stop him...I hate to say this...I really do but we're going to have to get Shane." After saying it she felt like scrubing her mouth out with soap.

Dale nods agreeing with her he turns and they head back toword camp.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Shooting an arrow, the a walker hits the ground hard.

Daryl appears around the cover holding the arrow he had used.

Both him and Rick pear around the corner to see two bodies on the ground.

"Had enough in him to take out these two sumbitches. One handed." He pointed out sounding proud, close to admireation.

"Toughest asswhole I ever met, my brother." Daryl says grunting while putting a bolt in the dock "Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails."

"Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is." Rick informs Daryl as he walks past.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Walking back Eva stops hearing them cheer for blondie and her sister.

Seeing the fish in Morelas hand "Screw all you! You ungreatfule sons of bitches!"

Everyone seams to stop talking and looks up at the steaming brown haired woman.

"My fiance goes out hunting for you people! Not once do you all act greatfule or say thank you! But when these two come back you act like its fucking christmas!" Dale trys to calm her but she shakes him off "As soon as Daryl and Merle come back, all of you are on your own!"

She stomps off back to her tent, she was done trying to be social; every time she showed any bit of kindness they throw it back in her face.

Arizona whimpers as he trots in his head lowered.

"Come here boy, it's ok. I'm not mad at you." She whispers.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Fallowing the blood, it seemed to be slowing down to both Daryl and Rick.

"Merle." Daryl calls out.

"We're not alone here. Remember?" Rick whispers, as both men look a kitchen.

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself." Daryl tells him, throwing the information back in the man's face.

Daryl walks in looking around in a half crouch seeing a stove burner on.

He notices blood on the stove and Merle's belt, Rick picks up and old iron seeing blood on it.

"What's that burned stuff?" Glenn asks from behind.

"Skin." Rick replays "He cauterized the stump." he looks up at the asain boy.

Glenn looked discusted as Daryl looks at Rick "Told you he was tough." as if that proved his point he adds "Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

As if to bring Daryl down a peg he tells him not to take it on faith.

"Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap." He conferms as he falls the trail to a broken window.

"He left the building? Why the hell would he do that?" Glenn asks.

"Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do. Surviving." He turns to walk away, follow his brother.

Rick didn't like where this was going, they need to get the bag of guns before someone else.

"You call that surviving?" T-dog asks "Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?"

Rick had to agree but the statement also got the younger man angry.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks." The guys looked around irritated as Daryl got in Rick's face "You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard."

Rick get's in his face as well "What about a thousand dumb dead bastards? Different story?"

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want, I'm gonna go get him." Daryl wasn't going to have it, he was going to get his brother with or without their help.

Rick knew this was going to get bad, He couldn't let the man go and leave his wife and unborn behind.

"Daryl wait." he stops him.

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me."

"I don't blame you. He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head. But you also need to focus on getting back to your girl." Rick finishes.

Daryl blinks the man unforfunatly was right he agreed.

They turned and looked at T who agreed only if they could get the guns first.

WD~WD~WD~WD

They all stopped in an office Glenn had made a plan.

Rick didn't want the kid going out on his own.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much." Daryl commented.

"It's a good idea, okay. If you hear me out. If we go out there in a group, We're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone I can move fast." Glenn explains, Rick kneels looking at the plan on the ground.

Glenn demonstraights where the tank is from the bag.

He showed where Rick and T-dog would be on one side of the street,from where he and Daryl would be.

"Why me?" Daryl asks.

Giving him a duh look Glenn explains how is crossbow is quieter.

He goes on to explain that walker may cut him off and he would have to run in Rick and T's ally.

Looking impressed Daryl looks up "Hey kid what you do before all this?"

"Delivered pizzas, why?" Both Rick and Daryl nod like that explains it.

They all split up, Daryl and Glenn made it down their ally.

Both hid behind a dumpster "You got some balls for a chinaman."

Glenn looks back "I'm Korean"

"Whatever."

Once Glenn had left, Daryl was leaning against dumster when he heared foot steps.

Shooting out he holds his crossbow up "Whoa, don't shoot me! What do you want?"

It was kid no old then 16 or 17 "Looking for my brother. He's hurt real bad you seen him?" Daryl demands not putting the bow down for nothing.

"Ayudame!"

"Shut up! Your going to bring the geeks down on us. Answer me."

"Answer me!" Daryl demands.

"Ayudame!" The kid screams again.

Panic filled Daryl's body, he wasn't going to let this kid ruinin anything for his group.

The kid wouldn't stop screaming, Rick and T-dog heared him screaming on the other side.

They both started raceing to the noise thinking both Daryl and Glenn were in trouble.

That's when Daryl took the bow and nocked the kid flat on his ass, covering his mouth.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Eva flashed through Daryl's mind as the kid kept screaming.

Out of nowhere two other men came through and started beating on Daryl.

Daryl covered his face as best he could grunting every time a metal bat came down on him.

"That's it that's the bag!" One of those asswholes yells.

Daryl knew Glenn was introuble now, sitting up he grabs his crossbow and shoots one in the ass.

Glenn screamed for them to get off, he called after Daryl to help him.

Daryl was now thankfule Eva didn't fight him to come, this could have been her.

He got up yelling for them to come back but the walkers were already close to hte gate that Daryl had to force it closed.

Getting pissed, he was now stuck here more in this wastland of a city, unable to make it back to his girl.

The asain kid was kiddnapped Daryl went to attack the kid but Rick stopped him .

"I'm gonna kick youy nuts up your throat!" Daryl yells point at the kid.

The kid was yelling to let him go while T-dog told him to chill out.

"They took Glenn. That little bastard, and his homi friends!' Rick keeps a hold of Daryl's tank when he points to the kid "I'm gonna stomp your ass!"

Rick yells saying they need to get to the lab, the walkers had cut them off.

Daryl reloads his bow as Rick grabs the guns he looks at Daryl.

"I'm going to get you back safe to her! I made that promis to her."

Daryl looks in shock then stomps away embarressed.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Eva couldn't help but feel dread fall upon her.

Something was wrong with Daryl she just knew it, she stands on the RV looking at the city her hands resting on her baby bump.

She bites her lowler lip when she hears someone climbing up the RV.

"Hey honny, its hot come down and get some water, maby eat something."

Sighing Eva turns to see Jaci looking at her with concern.

"I'd love to but...I'm worried something keeps eating at me..." Jaci lays a gentel hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"What is it honny? You worried about Daryl?" Eva nods looking at her boots.

WD~WD~WD~WD

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went." Rick tells the prisoner.

They had taken the kid somewhere to interigate him, anger seam to be Daryl's one and only emotion.

The kid looks at Rick "I ain't telling you nothing.

Look at Daryl T-dog asks what happened.

Daryl walks up to the kid "I told you, this little turd and his douchebag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me."

He begins pacing "You're the one who jumped me, puto. Screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault." The kid explains like it was Dary's fault.

"They took Glenn. Could have taken Merle too." He accuses him.

"Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't even name my dog Merle."

Getting pissed Daryl went to go at the kid but Rick stopped him.

"Damn it , Daryl. Back off." Rick yells, wondering how Eva could ever handle a man with anger issuses.

Calming down a bit he strolls over to Glen's bag pulling out Merle's hand.

"Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?"

The kid looks up in time for Daryl to throw the hand at the kid who freaked out.

Daryl grabs the kid "Start with the feet this time." but Rick ends up stoping him again.

Rick bends down in front of the kid "The men you were with took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them. See if we can work something out."

The kid agreed to take them, Daryl on the inside was feeling nervouse something bad was going to happen.

Rick looks up from spaying on the door where Glenn was being held.

"You sure you're up for this?" T-nods.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass, Just so you know." Daryl threatend the kid.

"G's gonna take that arrow out of my ass and shove it yup your ass. Just so you know." The teen threatened back.

"G?"

"Guillermo. He's the man here."

"Okay then. Let's go see guillermo." Rick says while cocking the shotgun he was holding.

A few long hours and some nagotiating thanks to a little old lady, the group had gotten their guns and Glenn back.

They started walking back to the bread truck, Daryl was anxouse to get back to camp.

"Admit it you only camp back for the hat." Glenn joked.

"Don't tell anyone." Rick smirks.

Daryl then started in on giving away half the ammo and guns.

Everyone halted seeing the truck was missing, both Rick and Daryl have the same idea.

"Merle."

"He's gonna be takin' some vengeance back to camp." He couldn't help but think of Eva.

What would Merle do to her and the baby? Rick could see the regret in Daryl's eyes.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Jaci was able to talk Eva back down from the RV, she was now watching Carl and Sophia play with Arizona.

Everyone had the fish preped and ready.

Morelas had the campire rocks higher so there could be more fire.

To Eva this was a bad idea, they should have dug the pit into the ground that way.

But she wasn't going to voice her opinion on the matter.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Panting the men had started running back to camp, Daryl's mind set on Eva.

He hopped his brother wasn't there but at the same time wished he was.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Night rolled in and Eva's panic attacks weren't getting better.

She quietly sat listening to other's talk, she fed half the fish to Arizona.

She hadn't felt hungry to worried something back was about hit them.

"I gotta ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy." Morelas said to Dale.

"What?"

"That watch."

Dale smiles looking at it "What's wrong with my watch?"

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass."

Eva looks up and smiles as does Dale "I'm missing the point?"

Jacqui giggles "Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

Eva rolls her eyes as she nibbles on her fish, she quietly looks at her plate.

"Time, It's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least."

Eva smiles "I have to agree with you Dale."

"I like, I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better then it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it." Eva smiles and nods.

"Falkner, good man." Eva whispers, people turn to look at her but her head was down.

"Must be my bad paraphrasing." Dale says, as everyone laughs.

Eva quietly stood she was ready for bed, Amy also stood.

"Where you going?" Andrea asks.

"I have to pee. Jeez you try to be discreet around here." Which made everyone giggle.

As Eva got close to her tent Arizona starts growling his fur stands up.

"What? What's wrong boy?" She whispers.

That's when a walker comes walking around, gasping she looks around for something sharp.

That's when screams echod through camp, growling Arizona lunges for the undead corps.

"No Arizona!" She grabs her pistol and shoots the bastard in the head.

She wasn't gonna die, she wasn't going to let her dog die either.

The camp was in full chaos, she looks around hearing Shane yell to get to the RV.

Where was Daryl? she was hyperventalating, she keeps shooting.

Seeing Sophia and Carol in danger she whistles at her dog.

"Arizona! go help them!" She points to both mother and daughter.

Barking the dog runs off, he grabs a bite out of the walker's leg.

She points her gun at the walker and shoots it in the back off the head.

Before she could run to them a hand grabs her hair and pulls her down.

Eva screams looking over at Shane she yells for him to help.

"Shane please help! Help me!" She closes her eyes, scared she wasn't going to see her baby be born, or Daryl again.

That's when she felt the heavy body fall off her, looking up she see's Daryl running over to her.

"Eva! Eva! You bit?!" crying as he helped her up, she shakes her head no.

"I thought...oh god Daryl I thought I was done for." Daryl looks at her as he pulls her close.

"Won't let anythin' happen to ya girl I promise." He murmers.

he takes a shot at an on coming walker, Eva burys her face in his shoulder her arms wrapped around his waist.

Everything after seem to go silent, Daryl pulls Eva closer.

He had spotted Arizona on the ground, he closes his eyes.

"Yur ok I got ya, yur ok Lil mama." He trys soothing as he keeps stairing at the now dead dog.


	13. Chapter 12: Burying The Dead, CDC Here

**Two of a kind**

**Themesong: Heart-Shaped Box by: Nirvana**

**Eva's and Daryl's themesong: Just Give Me a Reason ( Ruess) by: P!nk**

**Rick and Eva's themesong: Try by: P!nk**

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 12: Burying The Dead, C.D.C Here We Come

Eva woke earyl Daryl was asleep on his side of the tent.

She noticed Arizona hadn't come to them last night, she was scared what if he was dead?

Slowly she crepts out of their tent, looking around she begins to walk towored what was the "Battle" feild.

"Arizona?" She whispers "Boy? Come out I'd understand if you were scared."

Rick walks back from talking get a hold of Morgan, he see Eva looking around.

"Come here boy, Arizona come on I've got treats you want treats?"

Rick walks up to her "Hey who are you looking for?"

Eva gasps seeing her dog "No...no Arizona?" Rick looks where she looks seeing the Malamute unmoving.

Before Rick could stop her she was running and screaming "Arizona!"

Falling to her knees she moves her hands around her companion's fur.

"No...no...no!" She sees her dog was shot a big bullet wound on it's side.

Sobs wrecked her boy as she hugs him, Rick slowly walks over assessing the damage.

He gently puts a hand on the young woman's shoulder "Let's get you back to Daryl." He whispers.

Eva shakes her head hugging her friend's neck "No...no I don't want to leave him please. Please don't make me leave him."

Shane walks over "The hell is going on?"

Rick shakes his head telling Shane now wasn't a good time.

"Come one Eva, you need to calm down for the baby." Rick whispers in her ear.

He takes her arms and gently lifts her up, Eva clings to Rick.

"He's gone, he's gone someone killed him." She sobs, Daryl bursts out of the tent.

"The hell? What ya do to her?" Daryl demands as he takes her from Rick.

"I didn't I saw her looking for her dog." Rick tells him as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

Daryl closes his eyes "I didn't want ya findin out like this." Eva nods gasping for breath as she sobs.

"He's gone Daryl...someone killed him. It wasn't a walker." She whispers as she clings her fiance's shirt.

Daryl nods "Don't worry won't let nothin' happen to ya promise."

WD~WD~WD~WD

After calming down Eva walks back over with Daryl.

"We need to bury him...I won't let him become walker food." He nods.

"Ya, I'll get a shovel stay here." He mummbles.

Rick walks over putting his hand on her should Eva looks up, her breath hitched looking into his blue eyes.

She never noticed before, yes Daryl's was beautifule but Rick's.

Eva shook it off she couldn't think like that, she loves Daryl.

"You ok?" Rick asks softly.

"Yeah better...I'm going to be burying him, Daryl's going to help..." She sniffles and wipes her eyes.

Rick nods feeling guilty, Sophia and Carol walk up hugging her.

"Thank you, your dog saved us." Eva nods hugging back.

After burying Arizona, Daryl had went to work taking a pick axe to walker heads.

Eva wanted to help take her anger out on them, Daryl walks over with a knife.

"Go one get to killin'." Eva smirks knowing what Daryl meant she starts stabing.

Both Rick and Daryl watch her for a bit before turning to another problem.

Shane had said they needed to deal with it like every thing else.

Rick nods "I'll tell her how it is."

Carol walks over to Eva "Here I thought you might be thristy."

Looking up Eva smiling "I should stop, heat's getting to me."

The older woman smiles as she hands a glass of water over, Eva drinks it down sighing.

Kneeling down she puts the knife Daryl gave her into her boot.

Looking up she see's Rick backing away from a grieveing Andrea.

Eva shakes her head thinking "Hey if she want's to get bit its going to be no one's fault but her's."

She looks over at Daryl who had stopped slaughtering heads.

"Ya'll can't be seriouse, let that gil hamstring us?" Eva stands beside him "The dead girls a time bomb."

Eva nods rubing her abdoman "What do you suggest?" Rick asks.

Daryl steps up to Rick "Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turky between the eyes from this distance."

"No for God's sake let her be." Lori disagrees.

Eva starts laughing they all look at her "Your kidding right? Let her be!? What happens if blondie can't controll it!? It's going to come back!"

She goes to move forward "If no one has the balls to do it, I will!"

Rick stops her shaking his head, Eva glares at him and walks away.

She walks to her tent and sits, Carl slowly walks up to her.

"Eva?" Looking up she smiles wiping her eyes.

"Hey kiddo, what brings you here?" Carl sits beside her.

He looks down sad "I miss Arizona." Eva nods.

"Yeah, yeah me to buddy."

"It was Shane...I try'd stopping him. He said Zona was going to hurt Carol and Sophia." The boy starts crying.

Sighing she pulls Carl on to her lap and rocks him.

"Shhh, its ok. He's in a better place, he'll watch out for us both from where he's at. Promise."

Tears seam to be the only thing she was good for, both of them cry untill Lori comes a long and takes Carl away saying he doesn't need to be around her.

Eva lowers her head hugging stomach when he heared Daryl yell.

"Ya'll left my brother for dead! You had this comeing!"

That's when Jaci yells "A walker got him! A walker bit Jim!"

Eva stands and walks over slowly Daryl yells at her to stay back.

Daryl demands to Jim that he show it, but Jim only repeats that he was ok.

That's when the Machanic grabs a shovel, Eva goes to pull her pistol out but Rick stops her as he walks past.

T-dog grabs Jim from behind and Daryl pulls his shirt showing Jim's bite.

Eva gasps shaking her head, two more of them...no no they need to die need to be put down!

Her hand's stay planted protectively over her stomach.

They all gather around as Jim sits by the RV.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it." Eva nods standing close to Daryl.

"He's right their time bombs, one's dead the other is going to be...their going to come back..." She bites her lip squeezing her shirt "They need to go now!"

Daryl looks at her and nods, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her; he's already lost Merle.

"Is that what you both want if it were you?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, and Id thank you while you did it." Daryl replays.

Eva stiffens turning her head away from him, she didn't need that image.

"I don't know Shane, you never asked my dog. you just killed him." She looks up angrly.

"That dog was going to hurt Carol and her daughter! I did what I had to!" He yells.

"No! I sent Zona to help them! to kill the walker before it got to them! you killed my dog!" Daryl holds her back.

Dale sighs "I hate to say it, I never thought I would but maybe Daryl and Eva are right."

Rick shakes his head "Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog."

Eva looks over at Rick when he says that Jim is sick.

"Are you stupid or that dumb in the head?! He's not sick! He's a deadman walking! He's going to come back and kill us all!" Eva screams hestericly.

Daryl nods "Line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be."

"What if we can get him help?" Rick suggests.

"From where?" Eva asks.

Rick mentioned the C.D.C which made Eva snorts "Yeah ok while your at it I'll go contact W.H.O as well."

Both Daryl and Eva were getting irritated, but then Shane say Fort Benning was their best bet.

"I don't care where we go as long as this doesn't put me or my unborn in danger." Eva grumbles.

Daryl looks at Eva then Jim and back, he was getting antsy he needed to protect her at all costs.

"You go looking for aspirin, Do what you need to do. I'm going to protect my own! Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl yells charging at Jim with the axe.

Rick goes up behind pointing his Python at Daryl's head, Eva screams grabing her pistol and points it at Rick's head.

"Hey, hey! We don't kill the living." Rick says sternly, Eva pulls the hammer back on her pistol Rick looks at her in surpise.

"Then lower your gun!" Eva yells, malice in her eyes.

"Already lost two family members I'm not loosing my fiance! He's doing what need's to be done! If you or Deputy Ass wipe can't get shit done!" Rick looks at her, he could see the pain in her eyes he wonders how someone can hold in that much.

Shane steps in front of Daryl "We may dissagree on somethings, not on this, you put it down. Go on."

Daryl throws the axe to the growned, both Rick and Eva lower their guns.

Lori walks up to Eva and slaps her "Don't you ever point a gun at my husband again!"

Eva slaps her back twice as hard making the woman fall "You husband pointed his gun first, I'm protecting my family unlike you."

Eva walks away her body shaking emotions boiling over, she walks to the lake and sits on a rock.

Eva hugs her body feeling alone, "I'm sorry baby...I'm sorry. I'm trying I really am."

She holds her tears in, she can't cry anymore not now not ever she needed to be strong.

Daryl let Carol off her husband Daryl went looking for Eva, he hadn't seen her around camp.

"What ya doin' girl?" He asks once he found her at the lake.

"Thinking...wishing." She doesn't tear her eyes from the water.

Daryl feeling uncomfertable looks around shuffling his feet, he hadn't been around her much since the perposal.

He knew he pushed her away, he wanted to make it up to her but didn't know how.

"Was...was worried ya left." He murmured.

Eva looks up at him "And never left you see our unborn? Naw wouldn't do that."

He nods looking at her from under his eyelashes, he bits his thumb.

Eva smiles and stands walking over to him she takes his hand in hers.

"You know that always turns me on." Daryl smirks.

"Why ya think I did it?" She bites her lower lip.

Daryl couldn't take it he pulls her into him and kisses her softly, Eva moans wraping her arms around his neck.

Their kiss slowly becomes heated Daryl's hand on her neck pulls her in closer.

She moans grabing his hair, god she needed this. She missed it more then she's missed anything.

A shot rings out bring Daryl and Eva back to reality, she looks in his eyes.

Daryl blinks, what was he doing? letting himself get close again!

Yes she's his baby's mama but that was all she was, no that was Merle's thinking.

He pulls away and turns his back, Eva closes her eyes.

"Daryl...please...don't, don't turn your back! Don't leave us again!" She pleads with him, he turns to look at her then walks away.

Sighing she slowly walks back as well, how could she hope for anything more.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Eva stay'd in the back as they had their "funerals" she was tired, pissed, and well even more pissed.

Rick looks over at Eva, seeing Daryl wasn't standing beside her wondering what happened.

He couldn't talk to her not right away but when he got the chance he was.

Something about this woman was pulling at his heart, attaction maybe?

No probably brother/sister love, he has a wife and son he would dare cheat on his wife.

Her brown curls blew past her face as she bows her head, she then turns and walks away.

Daryl looks at her, watch her go to his Dodge she climbs in the passanger side.

She lays down on the bench and curls up, sigh escapes her lips as she falls half asleep when she hears Rick talk to Carl.

"Are we safe now, dad? Now that we're together?" Carl asks.

"I won't leave you again. I promise you that. Not for anything. Now give me a chance to discuss some things with your mom okay?"

Eva couldn't help but over hear Rick ask Lori if she blamed him for not being in camp.

She heared Lori tell him that neither Rick or Shane were entirely wrong.

"Figures sense she wants to agree with her lover but wants to make her husband happy." She thinks as she curls up in a ball.

Daryl climbs into the truck "We need to talk." He mumbles.

Eva sits up "Yes we do."

"Look, back at the lake...I'm..." He bites his lip his head lowered "I'm sorry, I know you need me...just ain't you know I ain't good with this."

Eva nods slowly taking his hand, he jumps a little but looks at her.

"I know Daryl, I know we'll take it slowl like we did when we started off as friends. This isn't going to be easy, but I want you to know I love you damn it! I won't leave or run away from you EVER." She leans in and kisses his cheek softly.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Getting back to camp both Daryl and Eva start packing up, though Daryl lets her back the clothes but not the tent or the bike.

She smiles at him sofly while his back is turned.

But she could sense another pair of eyes on him, she looks up to see Carol stairing.

Eva glares at the woman, she stands and walks up to Daryl "Hey I'm thirsty I'm gunna see if Morelas have any water."

Daryl stands shakeing his head "Naw don't got to, got a canteen come here."

Taking her hand he walks her to the truck and grabs the can.

Smiling Eva looks around then kisses his cheek "Thanks."

Siping she gasps spitting the water out she looks at her stomach.

"What? Whats wrong?" Daryl asks alarmed.

"I...I think I felt the baby." She drops the can and puts her hand to her stomach.

Her eyes widen as she feels him or her kick, grabing Daryl's hand She looks at him.

His eyes widen "That's...that's the baby?" Eva giggles and smiles.

"Yes, yes it is! The baby!" Daryl gives a small smile and kneels infront of her.

"Hey rugrat, what ya doin kickin ya ma for?" He whispers to her stomach.

Eva smiling a tear falls down her cheek as he gently rubs her abdoman.

Daryl looks up "That's my boy or girl?" She nods wiping her tears.

"Their going to be a hunter like their father." She whispers "I can feel it."

Daryl nods and smirks "Damn right they are."

Eva giggles as Daryl grabs the canteen wiping the drit off "I'll go refill it relax a bit while I'm gone."

Eva nods as she watches him walk away, Eva tilts her head looking at his ass.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Rick, Shane, and Dale decided to do a sweep the area.

Shane had made an argument that no one is going to want to go to the C.D.C.

Rick had a feeling his wife had been cheating on him, but Lori hadn't said anything.

"I got to do what's best for my family." Rick tells him as he turns.

"Best for your family? What's that? Exposing them to all kinds of risks?" Shane asks

"As opposed to what? Crossing a hundred miles of hostile territory?" Rick agrues back "If we're looking for a lifeline, I say swim toward the closest ship, not further out to sea."

Rick sighs as he walks toword Shane "Why can't you back me up?"

"Look, I want to. It's just...I don't see it." Shane lags behind.

"If it was your family, you'd feel differently. Besides Eva is pregnant, her and Daryl need a place where they can have the baby." Rick tell him.

"What did you say to me?" Shane walks up to Rick "Man fuck those hicks!"

"Besides I Kept'em safe, man. I looked after them like they were my own. That's what I did." Shane said diffending himself.

"I didn't mean it that way." Rick tells him trying defuse the situation.

"Well, how'd you mean it? Go on, man. How'd you mean it?"

Rick knew he led Shane into a small trap, him and Lori had done something and neither were talking.

"You're misintreting me. You're just hearing it wrong." He decided to push Shane a little, try and bait him.

"Look, you know...you know I can never repay that debt, okay?" There was a branch snap and that ended the talking.

Both men looking different ways, they split up.

Eva walks through the woods her pistol out, Lori wanted her look for Rick.

Sense the bitch didn't want to look for herself she had to send her.

She stopped when Rick's shot gun pointed right at her.

"Eva? Eva what...what are you doing out here? Here's Daryl?" She blinks a bit then looks at her boots.

"Lori wanted someone to look for you, Dale, and Shane. Daryl went to get water when she asked me." She mummbles feeling embarressed.

Rick shook his head and gives the tiny woman a smile "You know he's going to be mad Darlin'."

Eva nods as she looks up into his eyes, she blushes and looks back down once more.

"I know...It was stupid of me, I should have told her to shove offence" Rick chucckles as he walks closer.

"None taken, I heared your baby kicked for the first time."

Eva looks up and smiles "Yeah, should have seen Daryl's face I've never seen it light up he did."

Rick nods looking down at the frail woman "He's not...he has a hard time showing his feelings. But I've been trying to get him to open up."

He nods "That's good, that means your strong; or at least trying to be. Is that why you looked sad back at the funeral?"

Eva nods "We...we made out. Guess the gun shot from Andrea pulled us back."

Looking down she felt uncomfertable, she never had anyone to talk to.

Rick places a gentel hand on her shoulder "If you ever, need someone to talk to. You can come to me."

Eva looks up and smiles "Thanks Rick, I'd like that."

They both heared Shane hollar for them to come on.

WD~WD~WD~WD

As Eva walked out of the woods beside Rick, Daryl some over.

"They hell ya been? Go to get water and find ya gone!" He says grabing her arm lightly but to other's it looked like he was gripping her hard.

Eva turns her head nods to Lori "She wanted someone to get Rick, I told her I wasn't doing it...but she made me anyway." She whispers turning her head back to him.

Daryl glares "and ya listened? You're pregnant! I don't need ya goin after someone else's man, or to do whatever the hell they want!"

Eva nods and gives him a small smile, she knew he was just worried.

"I'm sorry babe it wont happen again." She rubs his other arm.

"Damn straight it wont, he Olive Oil ya want ya husband go after him yurself. my girl don't need to be running around. She need rest!" He tells her off.

Lori looked from Daryl to Eva and back, Rick nods walking up to her.

"Daryl's right Eva's pregnant she don't need to be walking these woods." Lori glares at her husband and walks off.

Daryl looks at Rick nods his thanks, he stears Eva to a picknic chair and has her sit.

Shane walks up to the campfire and starts in saying Rick may or may not be right.

That they all should stick together, Eva kind of drowned him her eyes droop.

Daryl looks down putting on hand on her shoulder he begins to rub it slowly enough to lawl her to sleep.

Rick couldn't help watch what Daryl was doing, for some reason it was turning him on.

He adjusts himself descreatly, he didn't want to think about Eva in that way. Now Daryl was in the picture?

Something about this the way he felt wasn't right, he needs to focus on his family.

WD~WD~WD~WD

The next morning everyone had brocken camp down, Daryl had put Eva in the Dodge.

Eva watched out the window, Merelas was leaving and Daryl looked pissed.

She saw Rick and Shane hand the father a .357 and one box of ammo.

Well it didn't surpirse her that would be the reason Daryl was pissed.

He was only thinking of them and the group, he;s a good man like that weather anyone saw it or not.

Daryl cimbs in and starts the truck, Eva looks at him and he looks back.

She slowly grabs his hand "Things will be alright. I have faith that you'll get us through. I love you Daryl so much."

He looks at her and nods squeezing her hand as he starts fallowing the rest of the group.

Eva was in and out of sleep, she was uncomfertable and it didn't help that the baby was kicking alot.

Daryl looks over at her "What's the matter?"

She shakes her head "Baby is ressless. I think that's supposed to happen. I don't know I wish I had a pregnancy book."

Daryl nods "When we get to this place lets hope they got some."

Eva agrees as she finnaly falls asleep.

Daryl looks at her, he gently pulls her head to his lap.

She sighs and curls up, he gives a small smile as he plays with her hair.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Waking from her nap she finds they had stopped on the side of the road.

She streatches and climbs out, Daryl and Rick look up before looking back at the smoking RV.

Eva walks up to them "What's going on?"

Dale looks at her "The gas pip blew."

Eva nods and look at Daryl "You think you can help it?"

He should his head "Naw not without a new one."

Rick sighs putting his hat back on "Can you jury-rig it?"

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape then hose. and I'm out of duck tape."

Shane points out a gas station when Jaci comes out panicked.

She says Jim is bad, Eva looks at Daryl who signals her to come to him.

Eva fallows and stands beside him.

Rick comes back out telling them that Jim wants to be left behind.

"and he's lucid?" Carol asks.

Rick nods "He seems to be. I would say yes."

"Back at camp when I said Daryl and Eva might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just going to suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. and I think we have an answer." Dale says speaking for the sick man.

Eva moved from one foot to the other, she stood between Daryl and Rick her head down.

Shane shakes his head "We just leave him here? Take off? Man I'm not sure I can live with that."

Finnaly speaking some truth Lori puts in that it was none of their calls that it was Jim's.

Rick and Shane took Jim from the RV and walked up a hill.

Her and Daryl stood behind as everyone said their good byes.

Daryl took Eva's hand and squeezed, once people passed by both couples look up.

"Protect her, look after her and you're little one Daryl." Daryl nods to him.

Eva wipes her eyes "God speed Jim." She whispers before turning and walking away before Daryl.

Daryl helps Eva in the car he looks around before kissing her softly on the cheek.

She smiles at him as he closes his door and comes around.

Starting up the truck they fallow the caravan once more.

WD~WD~WD~WD

The caravan finnaly stoped outside the C.D.C.

Daryl looks at Eva "Stay beside me, this doesn't look right.

Eva nods as they climb out Daryl jogs around slowly grabing her hand.

He holds his cross bow up, the place seemed dead and not the walking around dead type, just dead.

Eva tried not to throw up the smell of rotting corpes was killing her.

Daryl pulls out his bandana and gives it to her "Cover you're mouth Lil' mama don't need ya getting sick."

Eva nods covering her nose she breaths out her mouth.

It was getting better the farther they went towored the building.

Eva clung to Daryl's shirt whimmpering, Daryl quietly shusshed her as he looked around making sure none of the dead were going to get up and walk.

Panic filled them seeing the shutters down, Daryl yells walker's to get everyone's attention.

Eva grabs her pistol, fear seeped through every poor of her body.

She looks at Daryl who pulls her beside him.

He walks up to one that was getting close and shoots it.

Carol was freaking out and making more noise.

"Carol hush your gunna cause more to come near." Eva hisses.

"She's just scared." Lori whispers harshly back.

"Yeah so is the rest of the group." Eva glares.

Daryl turns back around and stomps towored Rick "You led us into a grave yard!"

"He made a call." Shane yells at him.

"It's the wrong damn call! My wife is gonna die if we don't make it out!" Daryl yells.

"Shut up. You hear me? Shut up, shut up!" Shane pushes Daryl but Eva gets in the way and pushes Shane back.

"Get you hands off my husband, you bastard!"

Shane gets in her face before turning to Rick "Rick this is a dead end you hear me? No blame."

Carol sobs asking where they were going to go, that woman was pissing Eva off.

Shane suggests Fort Benning, Eva walks over to Daryl "The forest, Daryl. We promised Merle, we can still go back."

He looks at her Daryl was half tempted, if these people couldn't keep his family safe.

Daryl was the only one who could, and he knew the woods better then these pricks.

Daryl grabs Eva ready to head back to the truck, he decided to stay with them safety in numbers.

Rick could see the camera move and everyone stopped, Eva looked at him as if he was crazy.

Rick started yelling pleading to the camera banging on the shutter.

Eva looks at Daryl, fright was in her eyes Daryl nods holding her close his eyes on the dead before him.

Just as they were about to leave Eva heared the shutters move up, she turns stopping Daryl in his tracks.


	14. Chapter 13:The unknown countdown by a

**Two of a kind**

**Themesong: For Whom The Bell Tolls by: Metallica**

**Eva's and Daryl's themesong: Hallelujah by: Paramore**

**Rick and Eva's themesong: Try by: P!nk**

**Author's note: I may use parts from Resident Evil but it's just small nothing big. **

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 13: The unknown countdown by a crazy scientist.

Daryl fallowed behind Eva as they slowly made their way inside.

The building was partialy dark, Eva holds her guns close to her side while her other hand say'd protective on her stomach.

"Hello?" Rick calls out, just as he did someone cocks a shot gun and everyone raises their weapons.

Daryl stood beside her his crossbow raised "Anybody infected?" A man yells out.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick responded.

The man comes closer "Why are here? What do you want?"

He sounded erjent like they shouldn't be here.

"A Chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

Eva moved closer to Daryl, she didn't like the look of the man as he studied them all.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

Her eyes widen, a blood test?! She rather face a thousand walkers then a blood test.

What if she didn't have enough for her or the baby?

"We can do that." Rick answers.

Eva looks at Daryl shaking her head no "Daryl please, can't we just go...go in the woods."

He looks down at her and shakes his head no as he goes to bring their bags in.

Rick walks up to her "You going to be ok?" Eva shakes her head no.

"I'm scared of needles..." She whispers "I've been a pin coushin for as long as I can remember."

Images flashed by Rick gently puts a hand on her shoulder, she jumps and looks at him.

"No one is going to let anything happen to, not Daryl not me I promise." Eva nods as she looks at her boots.

They all ended up in a camped elevator Eva squeezed her body against Daryl's.

He held her waist with one arm, while his hand gribed their bags and his crossbow.

"Docters always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asks, eyeing the man in question.

"There were plenty left lying around I familarized myself." The man answered "But you look harmless enough. except you I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Jerner rubs Carl's head, Eva stiffens in Daryl's arms.

Daryl looks down "Easy Lil' mama." Eva nods closing her eyes.

They walked a hallway to an entrence "VI, bring up the lights in the big room." Jener comanded.

Eva's eyes widen an A.I no way, she didn't think goverment spent that kind of money on such things!

"Welcome to zone 5." Jener says, as he starts walking.

The room was a dull gray and cold because of the thousands of computers and possobly for VI.

"Where is everybody?" Rick asks "The other Doctors, the staff?"

Jener turns to look at him "I'm it. It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with? VI?" Lori asks.

Eva smirks "That's not a person, that's an A.I, it or VI controlls everything in this building."

Jener nods "Your smart Ma'am you a scientist yourself?"

Eva shakes her head no "I...I just know..." she whispers looking at her boots.

Daryl eyes her wondering what she's hiding.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Jener had them fallow him to a room where hypadermic needles were set.

Eva tried sneaking out but Shane pushed her in none to gently, this caused Daryl to cetch her.

Eva squeeked and whimmpered "No, no, no it's ok I can go back outside..." She whispers.

Daryl looks at her like she was crazy, he had never seen her like this.

But then again he didn't know much of her past, that her old man was a bastard like his.

Maybe her old man did more then she is letting on.

Jener looks up at her "Why don't we let her go first, get her out of the room so she can calm down.

Daryl nods as he gently grabs her arm "Eva lets out a squeel and she starts fighting him."

Rick jumps in grabing her other arm, both men gently escort her to the chair.

"Eva, Eva look at us ok? Look at us, what did I promis you? Daryl and I would make sure nothing happens right?" Eva looks at him her eyes wide.

"Don't let them...don't let them do this, please...they'll want more..." She Whispers her eyes taking in a far away look.

Jener leans down to clean her arm, when he does he see's something unsual.

"Have any of you gentleman looked at her arm?" Rick and Daryl look at him, shaking their head no "She's got unsual anommylies, like multiple in pricks in the shape of a bee hive cone."

Eva squirms as Jener grabs a butterfly needle.

"No don't stop!" Eva screams causing everyone in the group to freak out.

Rick looks her in the eye "No one is going to hurt you Eva focus on daryl or I!"

Jener pricks her arm and she lets out a blood curtling scream, Daryl puts his hand over her mouth while Rick tells her to focus on Daryl.

But it doesn't seam to work, tears fall as Jener draws her blood.

Once he's finished Rick lets up on her slowly as does Daryl, their whole body shaking in fear for her.

Eva curls up in the chair as best she could, she hugs herself.

Daryl picks her up whispering softly in her ear.

"What was that docter?" Jener looks at Rick.

"My guess...someone experimented on her as a kid. It's not unlikely, but what ever this was it's tramatized her to the fullest extent." Rick looks out the door "Don't worry I'll get her husband's later, right now she may need him."

Nodding Rick sits next putting his arm out he couldn't help but think about Eva.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Daryl sets her down on a chair in the Cafateria "What was that back there?"

Eva looks up tears in her eyes "It's complicated...you know my dad was an ass whole." He nods looking at her in the eye "He didn't just beat me, he...he had friends come over...rape me, when I got older...he sold me to a sience lab."

Daryl's eyes widen "I'm a lab experiment, my mom got me out but risked her life to do it."

"I'd understand if you don't want me now." She whispers.

Daryl looks up and shakes his head "Hell naw I want ya girl, your ma wife. I'll do anything to protect you and the little one inside."

Eva smiles and hugs him tightly "I love you Daryl so much."

Daryl closes his eyes as he hugs her back "Love you too." he mummbles.

WD~WD~WD~WD

After an hour everyone had enter the cafateria Daryl had went back to get his blood drawn.

Everyone settled in all the woman but Eva had started making dinner.

She had recived some ugly looks from Lori but she ignored them, Lori had slept behind her husband's back why should she care.

Rick walks over and kneels infront of her "Hey I'm sorry we made you do that, promise..."

Eva stopped him "Don't it's ok, it just reminded me of something that happened when I was Carl's age. It wont happen again." at least she hopes it wont.

Rick nods patting her shoulder gently and walks to his wife, Daryl goes to sit beside her.

He hands her a glass of water "Better for the baby then the alchol." he murmers.

Eva smiles and nods "Thank you."

He shrugs looking at his food, she smiles at his adorable bashfulness.

As the dinner went on and people were laughing, Dale trys persuading Lori to let Carl have a small glass of wine.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Eva rolls her eyes.

"Yeah sure like the world is going to restart itself, come on Lori let the kid live a little." Lori glares at Eva.

Rick leans into his wife backing Eva up "What's it gonna hurt? Come on."

Dale poors a little giving it to him "Here you are Lad."

Everyone goes silent as they watch him Eva smirks as he tastes it.

"Eww."

Eva giggles as she finishes her glass of water.

Lori looks at Eva as she pats Carl on the back "That's my boy. That's my boy."

She rolls her eyes at the old woman's imaturaty.

"Just stick to soda pop there bud." Shane tells the kid.

Daryl who is holding a bottle of southern comfert stands up,

"Not you Glenn. Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get."

Eva giggles and smiles, it was good to see Daryl in his element to see him calm.

She looks at her lap when Rick stands clanking his glass.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

T-dog puts in that Jener was more then just a host and people nod.

Daryl yells booyah, which makes Eva smile as other's say it after him.

Now Shane has to go into it asking the depressing question.

Eva shakes her head excusing herself, she didn't want to here it; somehow she knew.

Both Daryl and Rick look at her leave hoping she was ok.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Jener tell's them about the rec and where they could sleep, and to go easy on the hot water.

Though Eva descovered it herself, everyone bolted for their own rooms.

Daryl walks passed her, she knew he was probably thinking more of Merle.

Jener looks at her "Umm, miss can I see you a moment?"

Eva was startled wondering what he wanted, but she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Eva looks back to see Rick, nods at her "Y...yes okay."

She quietly fallows him to a room , Jener pulls out a bag "This was my wife's clothes, we were hoping to have a baby someday like you. She would want you to have them."

Eva's eyes widen as she looks inside "No, no I couldn't." He shakes his head.

"Go one please, as a gift."

Eva smiles thanking the man she walks out.

"Everything ok?" Startled she see's Rick leaning against a wall.

The young woman nods "Yes, he gave me some of his wife's clothes...I think he knows I'm pregnant"

Rick nods looking at his feet he seem to be playing with something behind him.

"I've been meaning to give you something, I know you wouldn't want to have left it behind." He holds up Arizona's dog collar.

Eva gasps dropping the bag of clothes "I...I never saw it on him..."

"I wanted to make sure you got it, I feel bad for what's happened."

Eva shakes her head wiping her eyes "Don't be no one could have peridicted it, not even Ass Whole Shane."

Rick smirks "That his knew nickname?"

"More or less, no offence Rick but I don't trust him."

He nods as he slowly walks up to her "I understand, none taken." He whispers.

Eva's breath cetches as she looks in his eyes, Rick leans forward abit; she can smell the alchol on his breath.

She backs up only to hit the opposit wall "Rick...Rick I..."

He silenced her by a soft sensual kiss, gasping Eva slowly kisses back her eyes close.

Her mind screams "Daryl!" and she pushes him away.

Rick looks at her in concern "I...I'm sorry its just, we...we can't do this. I have Daryl and you...well you have Lori." Tear springing in her eyes.

Rick nods "Your right I'm sorry, we shouldn't have. That was my fault I shouldn't have come on to you."

He come's close to her one more time and slips the collar on.

"Makes you look sexy." He murmers and walks off.

Eva stood there a blush on her face, how could he? How could she?

She's in love with Daryl, but this man...he seams to have some hold on her, the same hold Daryl has.

Shaking it off she grabs her clothes and walks off to find Daryl.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Walking into Their room she hear's the shower going, Eva puts the bag down and slips her clothes off along with the collar.

Opening the bathroom door steam flows out, she blushes seeing there was no shade or cover around the shower.

It took her breath away, seeing Daryl with a bottle of Southern Comfert in hand; the water cascading down his muscular body.

Shivers run up and down her spine as she slowly slips into the shower behind him.

Smirking she wraps her arms around him, Daryl stiffens quickly turning around he pins her to shower wall.

"Eva? The hell girl ya scared me." She smiles.

"Sorry I wanted to see you, I've missed you."

He gives her a look like she grown two heads "We just saw each other, haven't been away from you."

The young girl nods at him as she slowly slips her arms around his neck.

"Yes you have, you've been avoiding me sense shit hit the fan. I don't want that between us. I love you Daryl Dixon I'm not going to stop, even if you push me away, please don't, I don't want to be alone anymore."

Before he could respond her lips press against his, their kiss already heating up.

They both didn't need fore play, but Eva runs her hand down the front for his body.

She plays with one of his nipples earning him a groan, shivering she takes her lips off his and licks the other.

Daryl shudders and moans "God Eva."

She looks up and smirks at him, as she makes him turn they reverse spots.

He leans against the wall as she kisses down his stomach, she stops at his groin.

"Do you want me? Do you want me to make you come Daryl?" He looks down at her smiles.

"Ya I do Lil' Mama, yea I do."

He moans as she takes him all in her mouth.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Waking up Eva felt Daryl gone, she knew he was going to push her away after last night.

But she knew they needed each other, Daryl more then her especually after Merle left him.

Eva had promised him that she'd never leave him, she'd do that. She wasn't going to be like Lori she didn't want to be.

She love's her husband unlike Lori who cheated on Rick, and now was paying the price.

Slowly getting up she feels the wonderfule after sex and stretches, she had felt this refreashed in a long while.

Getting dressed and putting the collar on, she turns to see their bedroom door open.

Daryl stops and smirks "Where did ya get that? Didn't know ya was kinky like that."

Eva blushes and throws a pillow at him, making him chucckle.

"No, it...it was Arizona's Rick, he picked it up...he gave it to me last night." She whispers.

Daryl squints at her which turns to a glare "Ya two been awfule cozy."

Eva looks up her eyes wide "No! That's not it! He felt bad for what happened...he blames himself for everything. So he gave me this as an oppology."

Stepping up to him she continues "I made a promise to you last night, don't you remember or were you to drunk?" He blinks unable to say anything "I promised I'd never leave you and damn it, I'm keeping that promise! I'm not going to be like Lori where I cheat on you, put a wedge between you and Rick. That's not my way."

Daryl looks down emberessed how could he think that of his wife?

Though images of all three of them passed through his mind, he shook it off this wasn't right.

He takes her in his arms and kissing the top of her head he appologizes.

Daryl leads her to breakfast, T-dog had a plate with orange juice set up.

Rick looks up and see's Eva wearing the collar, he looks at his wife.

He couldn't help but think how sexy she looked, but she was also right last night.

She has Daryl and him Lori, though he had thought about him, Daryl, and her together which had made him hard.

Shaking it off he see's Shane walk in, he asks if he feels as bad as he did.

All this time Eva had kept her eyes on her eggs, though she had seen carol give Daryl a passing glance which made her jelouse, and go in wife mode.

"The hell happened to you?" T asks, Shane.

"Dunno must of done it in my sleep."

That gave the indication right there something went down between Lori and Shane.

Shaking her head she looks to see if Daryl wanted anymore, but he dumps the rest of his on her plate.

"Eat the baby needs more then I." Smiling she finishes his eggs as well.

Not ten minutes later Jenner walks in and Dale starts in on questions.

"Come on Dale can't it wait?" He gives her an appologizing look.

Andrea glares at her "We didn't come here for the eggs."

Leaving their plates everyone fallowed Jenner to the big room.

Jenner has VI play back a subject named TS-19, and started explaining or in the case showing the viruse outside.

Flashes seemed to pass Eva showing her life when she was little.

Shaking it off, she tries focasing back on his words; but nothing seam to want to work she felt frozen.

_"Bump up the fluids.":_

_"We need more data!"_

_"we're loosing her!"_

_"Eva! Get back here Eva!"_

"Eva!" Gasping she blinks, meeting blue eyes she sees Daryl looking at her.

"Sorry, I umm zoned out." She whispers, as Dale asks about the clock on the wall.

Jenner tells them the generators run out of fule, her face goes pale.

Somehow she knew what was going to happen even after Rick asks, she sneaks away slowly.

Packing Daryl's and her's thing's, she slips her pistol in the back of her pants and sneeks to the cafatera.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Going back to her room she throw's Daryl his bag.

"The hell?" He begins but she shuts him up.

"Look this place, I don't know how I know, but this place is going to blow we need to go!" Eva tells him in a panic.

"Slow down, Rick say's we're safe." As he says this everything shuts off.

"Shit...it's started." She whispers.

Daryl walks passed her to the door asking why the power was off, as Jenner stole his Southern comfert.

Everyone seam to want to know, Jenner and explained to them as they make their way to the big room, that the computer was dropping non essentuals.

_"Mom what's going on?"_

_"Don't worry baby I'm going to do, what I should have done. Save you."_

"It was the French." Jenner looks at Andrea.

"What?" Andrea asks.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, They stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner explanes.

Eva shakes her head as Jaci asks what happens, she walks up to Rick.

"Look screw the answers there are none, we need to get out." She whispers.

Rick looks at her "Why? What's going to happen how do you know?"

Before she can Explain Jenner laughs sarcasticly "The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

Shane has to get all matcho and looking for a fight, the are running out of time and he has to go all Hulk on this crazy's ass.

Eva runs back to Daryl "We're running out of time!" She hisses.

But Rick was already on it telling everyone to grab their things, well Eva and Daryl were perpaired.

She goes to walk to the door when the alarms go off, she stops and closes her ears.

Daryl puts a hand on her shoulder "Eva? Eva what's wrong?"

_"Baby girl, baby girl we need to go now!"_

"thirty minutes to decontamination."

_"Mom what's going on? Did you do it?"_

_"I don't know what I did hunny, but we need to leave!"_

Daryl turns his hand still on Eva "Doc what's goin' on here?!" Rick look over at them seeing her in distress.

Eva looks up hearing the door close, Eva gasps shaking her head.

"No...no...no. This can't be happening!" She yells.

Daryl lets Eva go and runs to Jenner "You son of a bitch!"

Eva puts a hand to her stomach, fear ebbing at her. This is what she wanted not for her child.

"Daryl!" He looks over and shurgs everyone off, he walks up to her he cups her face.

"I'm gunna get us out, I aint letin' anythin' bad happen I promis." Tears slide down her face.

"No one can save us now." She whispers.

Daryl demands Jenner opens the door "That's not something I control the computers do."

Rick asks what happens, Jenner nods to Eva "She knows."

They all look at her as Eva bows her head "Decontamination...the air is lit on fire. It starts from inside the building then spreads for thirty miles or more..."

"How the hell do you know this?" Shane demands, but she clams up putting her hands on her stomach she backs away.

Jenner nods "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized small pox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!"

Eva walks up to Jenner and gets in his face "Yet here we are! You let crazy mad fricken people do this!" She shoves her sleave up showing her hive shaped pin prick scars "Yet you don't stop this! The Goverment had to have known!"

"They didn't or else we wouldn't be standing here talking!"

She steps down, Daryl pulls her to him he wraps his arms around her his hands splayed across her belly.

Getting mad Daryl lets her go and throws the bottle after Jenner tells them it would be an end to everything.

"Open the damn door! I aint lettin' my wife and unborn child die here!"

Eva walks back to Jenner and slaps him "You led me on! You gave me your wife's clothes like my child and I were going to live! I want to see him or her live!"

She screams at him, Rick pulls her away as she starts sobing "I want to see my baby born!"

Shane runs past Daryl with an axe, Glenn throw's Daryl one.

Rick sets Eva on the steps "I know this may be hard but you need to calm down for the child." he whispers.

Eva nods wiping her eyes.

_Gun shots "Mom! No!"_

_"Run baby run! I love..."_

_""Ядерное пропадать Чернобыля начинается в пятнадцати секунд"._

Jenner tells them they should have left well enough alone, Eva stops listening.

She had to believe there was more out there for her, her unborn, and Daryl.

Shane comes back huffing saying he couldn't make a dent.

"Those doors are desined to withstand Rocket launchers." Jenner explains as if it was the simplest thing ever.

Daryl looks at Eva then Jenner "But yur head ain't!"

Everyone yells for him to stop, Eva stands "Daryl please...we...we need you."

Rick tells him to go stand by his wife, which he does unwillingly.

She leans against Daryl, she told herself she was done crying but all of this was bringing unwanted memories back.

Jenner had told everyone what Rick told him last night, saying it was a matter of time before everyone he loved died.

Eva looks up in shock, she felt strong arms wrap around her.

Daryl wanted so bad to get them out, save his wife and child; he didn't want this he couldn't believe what Rick said.

"I had to keep hope alive!" Rick argues with Shane, While Jenner tells them there is no hope.

"Someone has to have some hope, somewhere. Someone has to have something!" Rick yells back.

Blondie being in her pity party joins in with Jenner, Eva snorts.

"You must be the dumbest bitch! There is always hope! Someone is going to have a cure just because your sister is dead, and you want to off yourself doesn't mean the rest of us want to!" Eva yells back.

Jenner looks at her then Carol "Wouldn't it be kinder? More compassionate to just hold you loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

Eva growls anger boils over but Daryl holds her back "I want to see my baby! I want to see them born! I want to see them walk, love, wonder, pray! I want to see my baby be born!"

Daryl turns her around and pulls her closer, her face planted in his chest.

Shane comes berrling at Jenner like a mad man with his shot gun.

Rick trys to stop him, talk him down. Daryl tells Eva to stay away as he makes sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Shane yells and ends up shooting computers, Eva screams covering her ears.

Rick fights for the gun and knocks Shane on his ass "You done now? Are you done?" Rick asks.

Shane nods "Yeah, I guess we all are."

Eva holds her stomach as she looks at Rick wondering what he had in mind, what he was thinking.

Rick to looks at her then his wife and son, along with the rest of the group he needed to somehow get Jenner to open those doors.

"I think your lying."

"what?"

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. The clothes you gave Eva, you wouldn't have done that if there wasn't any. Why?" Rick asks.

"It doesn't matter." Jenner mutters.

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

Rick had started going back and forth with Jenner, she could see the man's resolve wavering.

Eva now knew where Rick was going with this, she prayed to god that he'd open the doors.

Daryl had went back to banging on the door trying to get it open, to him talk was cheep and time was running out for them; for his family.

Eva finnaly begs one last time "Please let us keep trying, as long as we can."

Jenner nods telling them topside was already locked but they could try.

The door opens and Eva's mouth flew open.

"Come on!" Daryl yells at her, blinking Eva grabs both her's and Daryl's bag.

Rick stops and looks at Jenner "There's your chance take it."

Rick nods "I'm greatfule."

"The day will come when you won't be."

Glenn yells for Rick to move, Jenner pulls Rick in and whispers in his ear.

Jaci said she was staying that she didn't want to end up like Jim and Amy.

Rick grab's Daryl's bow as Daryl grab's Eva's hand, they both start running.

Everyone trys to get the doors, open but to no avail. Eva looks at the windows.

"If we had a gernade we can blast our way out." Carol comes up to her holding one.

"Like this?"

Eva nods as she takes it "Guys get down!" Daryl looks in time to see her pull the pin.

"Always wanted to say this, gernade out!" She tosses it over to the windows.

Daryl grabs her pulling her under him, he protects her with his body as it explodes.

Everyone scrambles to get up and run out the window, Daryl hacks his way past walkers Eva's hand in his.

He opens the door throwing her gently in he slams the door, turnning both couple see Dale and Andrea run out.

Daryl runs around pulling Eva under him he cover's her body as the building explodes.

_"Ядерное пропадать Чернобыля начинается в пятнадцати секунд"._

WD~WD~WD~WD

**Author's note 2: The unknown words are in Russian "Ядерное пропадать Чернобыля начинается в пятнадцати секунд". it reads ("Nuclear melt down of Chernobyl starts in fifteen seconds." ) That will be explained in later chapters!**


	15. Chapter 14: Highway to Hell

**Two of a kind**

**Theme song: Enter Sandman by: Metallica**

**Eva's and Daryl's theme song: Livin' On A Prayer by: Bon Jovi**

**Rick and Eva's theme song: Misery Business by: Paramore**

WD~WD~WD~WD

Chapter 14: Highway to Hell

_"Eva."_

_"Eva, honey wake up." Eva opens her eyes to see her mother standing in front of her._

_"Mom? What's going on? Where's Daryl and the others?" She looks around panicked._

_She finds herself in a Lab her heart pounding, oh god was her father here?_

_"Don't fret your father isn't here, your baby and Daryl are safe as well as your group. Your sleeping." Her mother explains._  
_Asleep? How did she know?_

_"I came to give you one finnal word, your father...he's alive but don't worry. You wont have to face him, but he will try to kill you and your group, he doesn't know your alive." _

_Eva nods slowly as her mother goes on to explain "You will forget I ever told you this, but know I will be there for you. I'm soo proud of you! Keep fighting dear, you are opening Daryl's heart know that. One last thing before I go, there's someone else, he will join you and your husband. All three of you will be a family know that."_

_Eva wipes her eyes, she had missed her mother, but she was also confused._

_"What do you mean someone else?"_

_"I can't tell you who but just know he to loves weather he knows it or not just yet."_

_Her mother begins to fade "I love you Eva, I will always love you!"_

_"Mama! Don't leave me again!"_

_"Ядерное пропадать Чернобыля начинается в пятнадцати секунд". _

WD~WD~WD~WD

Gasping Eva jerks in her sleep sitting up, Daryl looks over at her as the caravan stops.

"Ya ok? Look like ya were havin an intense dream." He observed.

Eva nods wiping her face "Yeah I'm fine, had a dream about my mom. I can't remember what it was about though."

He nods as Rick walks up to their truck "We're running low on fuel we're going to have to leave some cars behind. Daryl, Eva I'm sorry but your going to have to leave the truck."

Daryl nods "Fine but I anit leavin ma brother's bike, I'll ride it."

Rick nods looking at them both before walking back to everyone else.

Eva looks at Daryl "Do you want me with you?" He looks at his lap a momment then at her growing stomach.

"Think it's safe for now." He nods as he slips out of the truck.

They had been on the road for a while, after the C.D.C they had stopped at a building in the City.

According to Daryl it had been ocupied by a group called the Vatos, they were helping the elderly that couldn't move or fend for themselves.

When they had gotten there it looked like a slaughter house, someone had went in and dieliberatly did that to them.

The next morning after syphoning gas from random cars, they had been on their way again.

Opening her door Eva goes to step out but Rick meets, he holds his hand out making her take it.

"Easy does it now, Daryl told me your going to ride with him. If at anytime you need a rest have Daryl stop the caravan." He tells her once she was on the ground.

The young mother smiles "Don't worry about me, but thank you Rick that's kind of you."

Smiling back he pats her shoulder before joining Daryl and Shane in unloading the bike.

Lori walks up to her "Look I don't know where you get off at." She points at her.

Eva raises an eye brow "What? Rick just helped me out of the truck, just because you cheated on him doesn't mean you have to go all insecure bitch mode on me or any one else."

Lori's eyes widen as Eva goes on "You brought this on yourself not me at least I love my husband." She stalks off.

WD~WD~WD~WD

After Syphoning gas out of Daryl's truck and loading their clothes into the RV, they were back on the road.

They lead the now smaller caravan, the RV behind them, the hachback behind it.

Eva loved the sound of the Triumph as it speeds down the highway, it made her feel like life was some what normal for a time.

Resting her head on Daryl's broad back she closes her eyes relaxing.

"Don't be going to sleep Lil mama, don't want ya fallen off." Daryl calls behind him.

Eva giggles "I'm not papa bear don't worry about me."

Daryl sighs putting his right hand on her's he squeezes it, he couldn't help but to worry about her always.

Especially after the C.D.C she hadn't been right, like something inside her awakened.

Coming up on the highway, Eva could feel the bike slowing down.

Opening her eyes she looks to see a big pile up "Hope the RV will fit through this mess." She calls to Daryl.

He nods turning around he pulls up to the RV.

"See a away through?" Dale asks.

Nodding they go through some of the car "Hold on Eva."

She nods gripping his waist tighter, that's when she hears a loud bang.

Eva turns her head around to see the RV smoking then stop.

"Daryl the RV it stalled." He nods parking the bike.

"I said it, didn't I say it? A thousand times dead in the water."

"Problem Dale?" Shane asks the obvious.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of..." Dale stops looking at Eva's raised eyebrow as Daryl walks to a car "Okay that was dumb."

She giggles and nods as she joins Daryl sifting through the back of the car.

Grabbing a small pink back pack, they look for food and other necessities.

Lori complanes that it was a graveyard Eva turns "Really Lori? We know but you don't need to freak the kids out ok?"

She looks at Carl "Hey buddy make it like a Seen It or I spy, if you spy any itams we need," She tosses him the pink bag "filler up."

Carl smiles nodding "You got it!" he runs off while Lori just gives her an evil glare.

Humming Eva walks away from the group back the way they came, she opens the trunk of an SUV.

She grabs a back pack opening it she finds some men's shirts for Daryl, food a couple of warm unopened Gatorades.

Throwing out the rest she goes to a cooler and looking inside she grabs packs of beef jerky, a jar of pickles, and a jar of honey?

Shrugging she shoves the jar in the bag but not before opening it and having a taste.

"Mmm that's good." She murmers before putting it in the bag.

Rick walks up to her "Saw ya sneak a taste there." squealing she jumps.

He laughs grabing her waist "Calm down sorry I scared you, why don't you come back up towored the others. Daryl and T-dog are syphoning some gas."

Nodding Eva fallow him "Thank's Rick...for everything I know no one has thanked you or given the time to. But you stepped up and I appreciate it."

Rick stops to look at her, their eyes meeting he stops himself from kissing her.

"Your welcome Eva, besides someone's got to look out for you and the others." He responds.

Biting her lower lip she nods walking to the RV, she sits on the step pulling out the Jar.

Licking her lips she takes her finger and dips it into the jar and moans.

He chucckles "Don't be turning into a bee on us."

Eva sticks her tongue out and goes back to eating "Tell that to the munchkin, ever sense shit hit the fan the kid has me craving things we don't have. Think squirrles the only thing that's kept him quiet."

"Sounds like he or she is going to be a daddies kid." He smirks, Eva giggles and nods.

Looking up she see's Rick look down the scope of his rife, putting her jar away she stands beside him.

"What is it?" She asks as he pulls the safty off quietly.

"Just one...walker? Oh shit." Grabing Eva he pulls her under a car.

"What's going on what's wrong?"

Rick doesn't answer he puts a finger to his lips "Stay here and be quiet, I'll be back for you when it's safe or I'll get Daryl." He tells her in a rush.

Her yes widen as he gives Dale a signal to watch her car as he runs off.

Gasping she trys not to move wondering what the hell was going on, untill that smell.

Walkers oh god they found them, this wasn't good she thought and pry'd as she smelled them get closer.

Moving her hand behind her back she slowly slips her gun out, that's when she heared the shuffle of feet and saw them.

She stops frozen where was Daryl? Was he ok?

Whimpering she watches as one stops beside the care she's under.

"Go away go away." She tryed thinking, weilding it to go away "there's nothing here go away."

As if thinking it the walker seems to shuffle past, sighing she lays her head on the concrete closing her eyes.

All was quiet, she didn't want to move Rick said either him or Daryl would get her, but she was starting to get uncomfortable.

WD~WD~WD~WD

After a few more unconfertable seconds she heared Daryl yell her name.

"Here I'm here." She calls out as she slowly slides out, she was hot and exhausted.

Running to her, he cups her face "You okay? The baby? Ya not bit?"

Eva shakes her head as he hugs her "I'm fine I'm safe, its ok. Rick pulled me under the car told me to stay while he went after the rest of you. Said he or you would come get me."

Daryl nods sighing he kisses the top of her head, Rick comes up to them asking Daryl to help find Sophia.

"What happened?" Eva asks her eyes wide wondering if Carl was ok.

He tells them about two walkers chasing her into the woods.

"Ya I'll go, stay here Eva we'll be back." He whispers in her ear before fallowing Rick.

Slowly walking up to the rest Shane hands her a bottle of water, she nods in thanks as she gulps it down.

She stands beside Carol and Lori waiting for Daryl.

Shane and Glenn appears asigning them choress Eva walks back to her Jar of honey and rejoins carol.

He looks over at her "Eva you to, we all need the hands."

"No, I want to wait for my husband thanks." She turns to Carol holding her jar out "Honey?"

Carol gives her a small smile and shakes her head "no thanks all yours."

Shrugging she dips her finger in the jar.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Looking for Sophia both Rick and Daryl "So what's with you and ma girl?"

Rick looks at Daryl for a short minuet "We're just friends, I...I feel something but I promise if it's anything just brother/sister love. If it were anything else, I'd tell you first I don't want a rift in the group especially in a family."

Daryl stops and stairs, why would he care? He nods as he looks back at the trail.

"Tracks are gone." Rick says after a few hours.

"No, their faint, but they aint gone." Pointing to another set "She came through here."

Rick looks where he points "How can you tell?"

"You want a lession in tracking or you want to find that girl and get our ass off the that interstate?"

WD~WD~WD~WD

Eva looks around seeing Carl by a truck she walks over "hey buddy what are you up to?"

Carl looks up at her "found something in there looks like knives."

Eva nods walking to the driver side door "Why don't I grab them but you take credit?"

"What if its...a walker? I don't want Daryl or dad getting mad because you got hurt." He looks down.

Eva bend down as best she could "Now Daryl I understand but why your father?"

"Because he likes you, though...he loves mom but they argue alot." Eva hugs Carl.

"Sweet heart they only agrue out of worry for you."

He shakes his head "No they argue for no reason."

Sighing Eva nods "Well I think they'd be more mad if you got hurt then me, so let me do it ok?"

Carl nods as she grabs her knife out of her boot, she opens the door slowly.

Moving slowly she stabs the corps in the head making sure its dead.

Grabbing the bag of knives she puts her's back in her boot.

"Here you are my good man, your tressure." She smiles handing it over.

Carl's eyes light up like he just got the best toy for Christmas.

He runs off Eva following behind, as she makes it him, he was talking animatedly with Shane showing off what he found.

Queen Bitch walks up trying to destory the poor kid's happy moment.

"Lay off Lori, he found something the group could use he was showing Shane." Eva defends.

Lori walks up to her "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my son!"

"Someone should! You don't keep an eye on him, and when you loose him you either yell or freaking out! How about this for a change be a mother and stop being a whore!" Lori gasps and slaps Eva across the face.

Shane stands up straighter telling Carl to go to the RV.

Eva looks at Lori glareing "Like I said start being a mother." Eva walks off.

WD~WD~WD~WD

What felt like a few hours both Daryl and Rick hear rustling, they both crouch automatically.

They see a walker and Daryl makes hand signal, Rick would go one way and he another.

They circle the unsuspecting walker, Rick whistles at it cetching it's attention.

Daryl comes up behind and shoots it down, he yanks the arrow out.

"Sophia!"

Rick bends down taking out rubber gloves he searches the walker.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asks.

"Looking for skin under the fingernails." Rick responds as he turns it over "It fed recently."

Rick shows Daryl flesh between it's teeth "What kind of flesh?"

"Only one way to find out." Rick says looking sick, and tears the shirt open and goes to cut when Daryl stops him.

"Here, I'll do it. How many kills you skin and gutted in your life? Anyway mines, sharper." Rick couldn't help but look at Daryl as he pulled his knife out.

No Rick didn't swing that way but with Lori acting the way she was, well both Daryl and Eva...they were become somthing to him he couldn't describe.

Shaking it off he watches as Daryl stabs the stomach and yanks it open.

A nasty oder admits from the walker, Rick couldn't help but feel sick while Daryl looked unfazed.

After stabing it a couple more times Daryl finnaly got the sucker open.

Seeing how sick the man was he warns him "Here comes the bad part."

Daryl starts digging into the gut pulling out what the walker had to eat, all the while RIck sitting there looking sick wondering how this hunter can do it without throwing up or going to.

"Yeah Hoss had a big meal not to long ago, I feel it in there." He informs the former sheriff as he digs deeper.

Finally finding the gut sack they cut it open and Daryl finds a bone.

"This gross man had himself a woodchuck for lunch."

"At least we know."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Eva stands against the gard rail her arms wrapped around waist.

The baby kicks and she smiles "Don't worry daddy will be back promis." She whispers as she rubs her bump gently.

"It's late, gonna be dark soon." Carol whispers.

Eva turns to see blondie talking to the worried mother "They'll find her."

"Of corse they are Daryl's best tracker we got, if any body can find your little girl it's him." Eva smiles.

Carol gives her a strained smile back, Andrea turns to walk away going to harrass Dale.

It was one fight she was not getting into, Eva turns back around looking at the woods.

"The truth is less guns the better." Shane puts in.

"You and Eva going to turn your's into?" Groaning Eva walks over.

"Naw I'm trained, see that's what ya'll need is proper training. But until that time I think it's best if dale keeps them all accounted for." Shane adds.

Andrea scoffs and looks at Eva "What about you?"

Eva blinks and crosses her arms "What about me?"

"Your not going to hand your's over?"

Eva glares "Over my cold dead unwalking body! Darly and Merle taught me, my gun stays. Don't bring me into it again." She walks back grumbling about bitchy woman and wanting to kill them.

Gasping she sees Daryl and Rick walk out of the woods, she jogs and climbs over the guardrail; launching herself in Daryl's arms.

"Hey Lil mama it's ok I'm back." He whispers, feeling uncomfortable.

Eva looks back up then starts hitting him "good never leave me with these people again!"

Daryl trys to deflect her then grabs her arms pulling her to him.

"We'll talk later."

"You didn't find her?" Carol whimpers.

Rick looks at Carol as he climbs over helping Eva over along with Daryl.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again first light."

Carol hugs herself looking between both men "You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night in the woods."

Daryl lets go of Eva as he responds softly "Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. more people get lost."

For whatever reason Daryl talking that soothing to Carol made her blood run cold.

"But she's twelve she can't be out on her own." Closing her eyes Eva resists yelling, as Carol grows hysterical "You didn't find anything?"

Rick trys calming her asking her not to panic Daryl steps up past Eva.

"We tracked her for a while. "

Eva walks away not wanting to hear anymore, yes it was sad Sophia got lost but to her for some reason this pissed her off.

Daryl grabs her hand pulling her back before she can get to far.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better then anybody. I've asked him to oversee this." Rick had told them all.

That right there is what fueld her anger, she yanks her hand away from Daryl.

Carol looks at his hand as Eva pulled away "Is that blood?"

Once again Eva walks away not want to hear or see anymore, they were trying to take her husband away from her and her child.

Daryl looks after her wondering what she was mad for? Why did she pull away?

But then she heared Carol ask the unthinkable questions.

"How can you have left her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?" Eva rushes back breathing heavy with anger.

"He had to lead them away! If he hadn't she would have gotten bitten infront of him! it could have been a whole lot worse! Don't pin this on him!" Eva yells, everyone stops and stairs "You all are so fucking selfish! I'm tired of you people! once Sophia is found we're leaving"

As she says that last part she turns to Daryl glareing at him and walks away.

"Hey!" Daryl runs after her grabing her wrist he turns her around "The hell was that? We're leaving after we find that girl? What the hell ya mean by that?"

Eva wipes her eyes "I'm sorry, everything...everyone, the stress. I can't...now their asking you for help? What if...what if something happens and I loose you?"

Daryl blinks then sighs his shoulders slack, he understood now.

Pulling her in his arms he holds her to him "Look Eva I'm not going to leave you nothing is going to happen to us, I'm goin to protect you and our child. I promise."

Sniffling she berrys her face in his chest as she cry's.

Rick slowly walks over to them, Daryl looks up and nods letting her go.

"Eva...Eva I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't ask you first." She turns around and looks at him.

"I want to thank you, you didn't have to say all that, but I ask that you and Daryl...don't...please don't leave." Eva looks at the man's pleading eyes, she sighs and nods.

Walking up he hugs her, something about that hug made her feel safe wanted; it felt nice.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Next morning everyone was up Rick had taken Carl's arsinal and lay'd it out for everyone to choose.

Eva went to step up and help, also be by Daryl's side but both he and Rick wanted her to stay with the RV.

So here she was leaning against the moble home, T-dog sitting on the first step Dale on the other side of him.

"Everybody takes a weapon." Rick instructs the others.

"These arn't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea says looking down at the knives.

Eva steps up "It's exactly what you need, silent and deadly not loud and attracting. I'm not sending my husband out there just so you can pop rounds everytime a leaf blows, or a twig snaps."  
Daryl lays a hand on Eva's shoulder, she turns to look at him and nods.

Shane nods "Eva's right, we've been over that Daryl, Rick and I are carrying. Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, another herd happens to pass by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it."

Eva looks at Shane and nods to him in thanks, he nods back in understanding.

"See, the idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Daryl tells them as he walks around to go to the guardrail.

Eva fallows him her hand on her bump "Daryl...please, please be careful."

He turns around and nods at her "Don't worry Lil' mama I'll be back, just watch yourself keep yourself safe."

Smiling she nods at him, turning she head back to the RV as everyone moves around to get ready.

She goes to stand beside Dale as Andrea walks up "Here we go." She thinks bitterly.

Dale starts off first not wanting to be put in a position.

"I'm not going out there without my gun. I'll even say please." Eva steps infront of Dale.

"What the hell did I just tell you? Your not getting it! I'm not  
letting put my husband's life in mortal danger! Your not having it!"

Andrea looks at her and crosses her arms "And I told you I want it."

Scoffing she gets in the blond's face "Well when you come up with a reliable answer, Dale aint handing you shit. My husband is going to come back safe, not bit just so he can say good by to me and his only child you selfish bitch. There are more people then just you!"

Dale holds her back he to responds "Look I'm doing this for you, and for Eva."

"No, Dale, your doing this for you. You need to stop what do you think's gonna happen? I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?" The blond demands.

Eva snorts "May do us all a favor then with your damn complaints all the fricken time."

Andrea's mouth falls open hereing her say that, then she went back to chewing Dale's ass.

Eva shook her head mutting damn bitch as she walked away to Daryl.

"This is why I want to leave, to many trigger happy blonds." She grumbles.

Daryl smirks down at his fisty wife, he lays a hand on her shoulder.

Kissing her forhead Daryl turns to walk away with the rest of the group.


End file.
